Secret of a Lifetime
by B. M. Adams
Summary: Maura just discover that she is pregnant, the doubts and the insecurities hit her, but there ir Jane to catch her. But, what if Jane has something more to say than reassuring words and what if They life change in a way no one expected it? (Slow Burn Rizzles)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This my first fic, so i would love to know what you think about it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome!.  
I'm not a native english speaker so is there's any mistake, please let me know  
One-shot. Unless you like more chapter, let me know please!

B. M. Adams

XoXo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about R&I just the plot.

* * *

She was at the bathroom of the morge, looking intently to the positive pregnancy test she just took; rubbing her forehead she was thinking what she's is going to do, Jack had left a few weeks ago, overwhelmed by this hit, she thought kept it for herself for now, for her, not telling this would be easy than explain it to her friends whatsoever. She was feeling weird the last week, feeling nauseated, a dull headache during the day, worsen at nights, the lack of her period that worked like a clock. She was thinking how to tell Jack, they had just broke up, he was living in seattle now, more than 3 miles away. Feeling a little tear welling up at the corner of her eye, she decided to bury herself in her work, they had caught a rather difficult case so she attended to start the autopsy but felt instantly sick when she enter the morge. Not knowing what el to do, she start to catch up on her paperwork, trying to keep her head busy while she tried to noloose her same with this. The logical and calm Dr. Isles was now in complete distressed.

A couple of hours later Jane arrived to her office "Hey, Maur. i'm going to have lunch, would you... Don't get this wrong but you look awefull" Jane said as a joke to get Maura's attention that seems a little off herself

"Thanks Janes, I appreciated" she said not even lifting her head off the papers

Jane look at her with worried eyes "Maur, what's wrong, you look upset"

She held her head up "I'm fine"

O-kay... Jane acclaim, knowing her to well to believe in that and continuing "So, would you like to go to have some lunch, i'm sure my Ma is doing some weird new thing at the caffe"

I'm not hungry, but I'll accompany you" She said clearing up her desk and grabbing her pursed both women walked by the elevator. Not saying a word, in the maentime Jane did nothing else than think what could be possibly be bothering her friend. They arrived to the Caffe, where Angela greet them, as always. "Hay girls, how are you?".

Maura just say hi and past by them, something pretty extrange, because Maura was the most polite person the mother daughter couple have seen. Angela looked at Jane and said " Is something wrong with her?" Jane shrugged and walked to the table Maura had picked "Maur, talk to me, what's wrong, you are definitely not okay".

"Can we talk later, i'm no feeling ok, i'm going home, early. Bye Jane" She grabbed her purse and left, leaving a worried sick jane sitting there completely confused by what just happened. Angela sit where Maura just was, asking what happened, and yet again, Jane just shrugged in confusion.

Late that night that night, Maura was sitting in her couch, looking through some baby boutiques in internet, with her hand rubbing her forehead, scrolling the pages, she couldn't think of anything else than how to tell Jack about this. a few minutes later de blonde heard Jane walked in, causing Maura to close her computer violently. "Hi, what are you doing here so late" she said, seen it was past eleven.

"Hi, I just left work...I've been worried all day, what it's going on with you, you're not talking, not picking up my calls... Jeez, i sounded like a jealous boyfriend" Making both women laught. Jane walked by the island counter and sit bysides the blond at the couch "So... what's going on?"

The M.E. look at her friends, than look at her hand in her lap "Jane, it's... I'm...I'm pregnant" she said fumbling with one of the pillows. Jane stood still, just looking at her. The brunette took Maura's shaking hands in hers, looking lovingly into her eyes saying "Maur, That awesome... But obviously you're not that happy, what's the matter?"

Tears welled up in the blonde eyes, and start to run down her cheeks, whipping them away, she look at Jane "This must be the mood swings" she commented, showing a sad smile, making the detective laught a little, she continued "I don't know how to tell this to Jack, he just left, he can't leave Seattle... but, this is way too much for my to take by myself" she said, burrying her fav¡ce in her hands.

Jane took her chin and made her look into her eyes "Maura, look at me... No matter what, you are in no way alone in this, I'm here, we are all in this for you, okay" The blond just could hug her friend, as tight as she could. They stay in the same position for a while. "Hey, it's almost midnight, why don't you go to sleep, you need to rest, it'll made some good. C'mon" taking her up stair. She was about to say her Good Nights, when her friends stopped her "Can you stay, i'll appreciate some company" Jane showed a loving smile, got into the room and took off her boots, laying beside the blond "Thanks Jane" The M.E. said, Jane rubbing her arm. And a few minutes after, both fell to a restful sleep.

* * *

About 4 month have passed, 2 days ago she told her friends that she will be the mother of a beautiful baby girl. The duo where preparing the nursery for the baby, after Maura carefully picked avery single item for it, from a marbel white crib to wood letters, spelling out Katherine, name that she picked for her little girl.

Jane was finishing assembling the crib when she saw Maura leaning against the door frame "Maura, what's wrong, you seem a little off" the Italian detective said whilst she raised from the floor and walked to her friend. Maura waved away trying to ease Jane's worries "It's nothing".

"I don't think it's nothing, Maur, C'mon" she pushed her friend a little.

"I don't think i can do this, Jane... I'm not going to be a good mother" she said, sitting against the wall. Jane did the same saying "What, Maura, are you crazy" a little to harshly "You'll be the best mother this little princes will ever wish" placing her hand in her friends belly "You'll make her eat all healthy stuff, read her things, teach her all of your weird facts about everything...where does all this insecurities come from. Has this something to do with the matter that Jack said that he will no be able to be here?"

She nodd and said "partly, but i'm just not sure about all this... this may sound odd, but i was thinking about adoption" se rubbed her forehead with his hands.

Jane look at the wall across the room and beging to speak "I know the feeling" Maura look at her with a puzzled expression "I was 16 years old, to young and to dumb to realize what i just did. when i knew that i was pregnant i was about to blow, i sat on the flor of my bathroom and cried for hours, i thought how the hell i'll say this to my parents, i was lost" She look at the blond "Even i thought of suicide" Mauras eyes went wide, and she tried to say something but Jane was faster "I ran to his house, i told him and he just said, ok, thats your problem" Maura wipped a tears from Jane's cheek "I new for sure that i was alone. I went back home and during diner i just sit there, playing with my fork...Ma was worried, i never skipped a meal, not even when i was sick" the brunette showed a sad smile " that night i told her, she went mad, so, so mad for my dumbness. i cried a lot... And the rest is story"

Maura just laid her head in her shoulder and started to rubb her friends arm. "What I'm trying to say is, that you are a grown woman, stable, the smartest person i've ever met. the lack of Jack means nothing. Yeah, maybe a man by your side would make things easy, but you have no reasons for give up on Kathy. I'm pretty sure you love her already with all your heart" Maura nod against Jane's shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes. "You are not alone in this Maur, i'm here, for you" Placing her hand in the blonde's belly "For her"

Both stay in the same position for a while, both comforting each other. suddenly Maura said "Jane" the brunette hummed looking at the M.E."What happened" she ask carefully, hoping she didn't push to far.

Jane look at her and said with her usual smirk "Have you heard of the Cinnamon-ginger tea?" trying to be funny and warm up the environment.

"don't do that Jane" she said seriously, some sadness showing in her eyes. "That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that you need to understand how amazing mother you're going to be" Jane said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"You cannot know that Jane" Maura said, helding her head up and looking at her

"Oh yes I know!" The detective commented. "How are you so sure Jane?" Maura ask in disbelief.

"Just because it's you Maur. Your amazing, i know for sure that you'll be agreat mother too... End of discussion" She said strictly

Maura put her head back in her shoulder, snuggle in close "Thank you Jane" she said. Jane kiss the top of her head "Always" resting her cheek on Maura's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This was suppost to be a One-shot, but i've recived some good reviews and Pms so i decide to continue. I hope you like the turn of the events.  
Also, a lot of people ask this story to be rizzles (it wasn't at first) but this idea just came up yestarday and couldn't resist to keep going.

Please let know any of the mistakes in grammar and please if you have questions or suggestions, let me know. I appreciate reviews a lot!

B. M. Adams  
XoXo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of R&I just the plot.

* * *

They stayed in the same position for a long time, saying no words; they weren't needed, both just need a shoulder to cry a bit, to ease some of the pain, the insecurities, the past, all both have been through. Maura lift her head from Jane shoulder, wiping the leftover tears on her cheeks, she look at Jane "I'm sorry if this sound intrusive but, what happened to the baby". The detective looked at her, resting her head against the wall and looking up at the celling "I had a premature birth at six month" Tears begging to fall from Jane's cheeks, wiping them away she continued "She was fine, premature, but fine… I gave her in adoption. It was close, so I have known anything since" Maura rest her hand on the brunette's thigh; seeing the vulnerability in Jane's voice, she knew that she still regret the choice. Maura was shock by this statement; she wouldn't have ever imagined anything even close to this.

After half an hour the duo went down stairs; while Maura making some tea for Jane and herself, Angela came in, knowing instantly that something was off, by the look of her daughter "What's wrong Janie?, you look sad". Jane said "Just and awful migraine" while rubbing her face with her hands.

"And what's bothering you, Maura? You don't look better… No offence" The eldest Rizzoli commented. Maura smiled, waved the last statement and placing her hands on her baby bump said "This little one here has being moving a lot lately. She has kept me awake all night, I'm just tired". Angela smiled lovingly at her, being Maura just like a daughter for her.

The Rizzoli matriarch left the house, leaving both women alone. They just sit in the kitchen stools, not saying a world, just sipping their hot teas. A while after Jane said her good-byes and left towards her own apartment.

She entered to her house, left the keys on the kitchen counter and not even bothering herself with changing in to pyjamas, she just let herself fall onto the bed and fell to a restless sleep. But not without curl up into a ball and cry some more before. She just had told her deepest and darkest secret, something that she promised herself not to say, NEVER.

One week later Maura was at her house, reading a medical journal, suddenly a frantic knock on the door startled her. Hurry to the door, thinking that that must be Jane. Her eyes went wide and she began to shake when she saw who was knocking the door. There was Jack, standing just in front of her. "Hi" he just said. Maura was speechless. "You are just going to stand there or what" He said with pleading eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here" She barely manage to say.

"I could not resist any more being so far away from you" He looks at her with loving ayes and smiling. Grabbing her hand in his "I can't be without you" and he kissed her, both deepened the kiss, staying like that for a few more seconds until both gasp for air.

He looked deeply at her eyes, kneeling in front of her; he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny red velvet box. Maura's eyes went wide and her hand went directly to her mouth; the shocked in her face was evident. "Maura Dorothea Isles, will you make me the happiest man on earth and merry me?" She could not speak; she just kneeled beside him and kissed him.

That night Jane went to Maura's home. When she arrived she was perplex to see Jack opening the door to her. "Jack...What are you doing here?" she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I came to get back the love of my life" He said looking at the M.E. smiling. Jane's eyes danced looking between Maura's eyes and Jack's, she was very confused, Until the honey-blonde hand intertwined with his and she held her hand up high, showing the diamond. Jane's jaw dropped to the floor, speechless, confused and hurt.

* * *

4 Years had passed, Maura gave birth on November third to a beautiful, 7,27 Lb, 20,4 inch, blond, green-eyed, happy and healthy baby girl, named Katherine Victoria Armstrong Isles.

But that was the only good thing in Maura's life. After Jack's returned he couldn't find a steady job, he became jealous of Maura's successes, he start to raise his voices to her; the more weeks that passed unemployed, the more rageful he became, a year ago he gave in to alcohol and start to threaten Maura with hit her, with hit Kathy and not long ago he hit her for the first time; since that day he never stopped.

Maura start to change around 7 months ago or so, she stopped using her usual dresses, her glamorous style disappeared, the M.E. started to use to long-sleeve t-shirts, pants, usually jeans and sport shoes. The always talkative Maura Isles became quiet and shy. She put distances between her and her usual friends.

Jake made her draw Angela out of the guess house and made a drinking cave for himself. Usually while he was in there was the only time Maura could be back to be herself, the moment when she could be the mother Kathy deserve, she could play with her, read her stories, snuggle whit her, just sit in the couch watching a movie; thing that she couldn't do when Jack's was around, he wanted her all for himself, for everything. The only thing that Jack allowed was the fact that Kathy spends a lot of time with her Godmother, Jane Rizzoli. For him, Kathy was a trouble and an obstacle for his perverse desires.

Jane knew, her friend never said a thing, but she knew. Maura never was the same after she married Jack, she had change, slowly but she wasn't the same.

It was Friday night; Jane was watching Kathy, as usual. The little blond was currently sleeping peacefully like an angel in the room that Jane had built for her seeing that she spent a lot of time there. Jane's house was her safe place. Anytime Jane picked her goddaughter at her house, she was ebb and quiet, always with her thumb on her mouth, wanting so desperately so go as far as she get from home, but sad because even though she indeed like Jane's house, she was always missing her mommy.

Jane was lint against the kitchen counter, crossed arm in her chest, she was thinking how they reach this situation, why didn't she said anything the first time she saw a unexplainable bruise on Maura's skin, for which she always had a pretty good explanation. She was pulled out of her thoughts by soft whimpers, she walked to Kathy's room, founding the little girl crying under the sheets "What's wrong sweetie?" Jane said, sitting in the edge of the bed. Kathy moved to Janes lap and snuggled in her front. The older woman hugged the little girl tight and strokes her back. "Did you have a nightmare?" The girl nod and kept on crying a long time, while Jane never release her.

After a lot of tears, Jane said "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Again, Kathy just nodded against the detective's chest. Jane carried the girl to her bed. When Kathy was placed she started to fumbling with the sheet. Taking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "Hey bug, what's wrong? She said, looking lovingly to the girl, she love like her own. Kathy looked up to the brunette "Why is mommy always sad?" she asks while her bottom lip quivered

Jane's smile fell and felt tears in the corner of her eye, "Honey…I, really don't know for sure, but what I know is that she loves you very, very much. And if you are happy, she'll be happy" The girl nodded in agreement and fell to sleep, the detective placed a kiss in her forehead "Sleep tight, bug"

Jane couldn't sleep, Maura and she had always protected Kathy from the problems around her, but obviously she was too smart to be fool by excuses, she was sensitive, she could feel the tension in the environment. Jane was worried for her goddaughter and her best friend.

"Auntie Jane?" a sweet voices made Jane back to reality "Yes, bug", she said turning on her side to face the girl. "Could you help mommy feel better". She said the most adorable voice. "I will, bug, of course I will"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter, this will be the chapter that set a clear path for this story.  
Any suggestion, comments and reviews are welcome, i'll love know if you are enjoying this story. I promise that it wont take long 'till rizzles.  
Please let me know any grammar mistake  
Thank you for reading

B. M. Adams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of R&I, just Kathy

* * *

Jane was driving back to Maura's house, Kathy and she went to have dinner together and watch a movie, something they do once every two weeks or when Jack allowed it. There was one thing that made Jack both so happy and so angry: That Kathy spent time with Jane. But for Maura that was a relief; that was the way to keep the girl far from all the problems, screams and more the any other reason, the threats from Jack to Maura… and Kathy, but despite every threat, he had never hit Kathy.

Kathy was on her booster sit, at the back of Jane's car, she was normally a pretty talkative girl, always smiling and hopping around despite everything, but tonight she was quiet and looking sad. Jane looked through the rear mirror and saw the little blonde watching the trees, houses and lampposts passing by "Hey! Little bug, you've been quiet all night, are you ok?" The girls just nodded.

The detective worried, she wasn't like this. She looked again through the rear mirror, seen a little tear trickling down her cheek. She pull off the road and turned back to the seat where Kathy was sitting "Honey, is there something wrong" she ask. Placing and rubbing her hand on the girl's left knee. The girl looked down to her knee than to her godmother; she whipped her cheeks and nodded again. "Would you like to talk about it" the kid simply shook her head and looked away from Jane. The detective sighed deeply and hit the road again and a few second after the girl said, in an almost no audible voice "I wanna go to mommy". Jane heard her; she felt a stinging pain in her heart.

Jane turned to Maura's house direction "Where are we going?" Kathy asked. Jane through the rear mirror "We are going to your house, Sweetie" she said smiling sadly. The kid just looked at her godmother sadly and nervous. Not saying any more words they arrived to the Beacon Hill house.

Jane knocked with her right hand, holding Kathy with her left. The girl hiding in the crook of Jane's neck, almost asleep. Maura opened the door shocked, looking at her watch noticing that it was too early to Jane's movie night's standards. "What are you doing here this early?" she asked. Jane saw inside, seeing that Jack wasn't in her sight "Can we speak?" she answer, Maura hesitantly let her in, knowing that her spouse will be drunk as hell by now and sleeping.

"So, where's Jack?" She said inspecting the room. "At his man cave" Maura explain. "You mean his drinking cave" Jane said. Maura rolled her eyes at her and took Kathy from the arms of her friend; almost mid-stairs she said "I'll put her down, give me a sec." Jane's just nodded while she rubbed her hands; something she does when she's nervous.

The blond came by the stair "Want some tea, coffee perhaps?" shaking her head, Jane sat in a stool from the kitchen, placing her elbows in the granite counter. "Maura, what's going on in here" she said maybe a little too harshly, looking right in the M.E. eyes

Pouring herself a cup of tea, not even lifting her head se said "What do you mean by that" trying not to show her nerves; she knew that Jane knew. Since all this started, the doctor was never the same. Jane was too keen to not notice it, but also she knew that Jane wouldn't make her uncomfortable by bringing the only topic she never tolerated. The only thing that never changed was their relation, the always told each other everything, but when comes to her marriage she always avoids the subject.

Sternly Jane looked at the blonde "Have you noticed that Kathy is suffering by all this?" she said in a strict tone. "I don't understand, Jane" Maura tried to lie, but her urticaria started to appear. "Bullshit, Maura. You know very well what I mean" Jane got angry, almost yelling she continued "You think I haven't notice that you always use long-sleeves, pant, flat shoes… Is he abusing you? She asked.

Maura leaned against the kitchen island. Looking at her friend, she refused again by shaking her head. "You have hives Maura, you are lying" she said in a serious tone, watching her friend not moving a muscle, she start to speak again. "You know that I know, Maura…" she stopped herself, rounding the island; she placed herself in front of the M.E. "Maur, I just want to help you, I can't stand see you like this anymore." She saw Maura's face, there was no expression. "If you can't make him stop, I'll find a way, let me help you!"

"Jane, there's nothing to help me with, the only reason I've changed my way of dress is because I have a demanding four year old and a job, a house to maintained…" Jane interrupted her "A lazy ass, alcoholic husband" the detective enquired. "Don't be like that, have just being a bad year for him, that's all". She said vaguely and tried to walk across the counter, but Jane held her forearm making the doctor flinch in pain. Jane looked at her sadly. The M.E. just released from the brunette's held "I'm ok, we are all ok. This is just a losing streak" she tried to sound convincing

"Ok, if you say so…" Jane gave up, knowing she was going nowhere with this conversation. "Just know that if you need me, I'm one call away." She said grabbing the blonde's hands in hers. Maura looked at her with grateful eyes and hugged her detective.

Jane was about to walk by the door when she heard a voice calling from behind "Jane, wait" she turned "Let me made this up, soon all this will be over". The Italian smiled at her friend "I know, but if you need anything, call me ok?" Maura nodded and peck her friend's cheek.

Jane had left, and Maura stood sitting in one of the kitchen stools, thinking of all that just happened. Her friend knew that something was off. Sooner or later she will know the entire story. But she couldn't help but think was he will do to her if he knows.

What Maura didn't know was that Jack heard the entire conversation behind the door that connect the main house with the now Jack's "Man cave"

He entered to the main house shaky and full of rage. His eyes red and his fists almost white by the force with which he pressed them. Maura saw him and feared for herself.

"So, she knows, you told her, FUCKING BITCH" he started to yell at her, he grabbed her face strongly "You will learn to shut your fucking mouth of" He deliver the first punch, hitting her right in her stomach. She flinch from but stood still, she tried desperately to calm him down but made it worst.

Punch by punch, hit by hit, kick by kick. He used her as a punching dummy. But Maura resisted, she defended herself punching him right in the jaw; that made him even angrier, they grappled for a few seconds but Maura lost her balance and fell, hitting her head with the corner of the kitchen counter, causing her to lose consciousness. A trail of blood starts to run from her skull. He grinned broadly but then he called her and tried to make her regain her consciousness, nothing worked. He slapped her a few time to make her awake but yet again, nothing. He became nervous and started to lose his calm. "I killed her" his eyes went wide,and grabbed her head with his hands and fidgeting around the house confuse and desperated, he didn't know what to do so started to run as far away as he could, he would not go to jail for the murder of that whore.

Upstairs, little Kathy woke up from the noise; she was confused. Rubbing her eyes with her fingers she called her mommy various times, but there was no response. She went downstairs and found her mommy laying on the floor, almost lifeless. "MOMMY, MOMMY" She screamed and screamed her mommy's name, but the only move was her steady and slow breathing. The little girl was crying but she remembered that her mommy, a long time ago, showed her how to use the speed dial of the phone. Kathy ran to the phone and called the emergency number. Jane's

Her phone rang a few times before she picked up. "Rizzoli…Honey, what's wrong…Is she ok… Calm down, sweetie, I'm on way...Make me a favor, go and hide in your closet, don't let anybody but me in, ok…I love you, baby" Jane ran to her car and broke every traffic law existent, in the meantime calling Korsak and Frost.

All the way from her apartment to the blonde's house she prayed, for her friend, for her friend to be fine, alive at least; for the little girl that was scared and possibly shaking and crying all alone in her closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter, a bit angsty though! But i hope you like it anyway. Please let me know if there's any grammar mistake, I'm not a native speaker so...I don't know i'll be capable of keep this update rate but i'll try me best.  
Al suggestion, comments, reviews are welcome!

Thanks for keep on reading this! You all are awesome,

B. M. Adams

Disclaimer: I do not own anothing of R&I, Just the plot and Kathy

* * *

Jane drove as fast as she could, almost losing her nerves. She was scared; her goddaughter sounded so vulnerable and so, so afraid of what she saw in the kitchen floor. Jane thought the worst. She imagined a dead Maura in the floor, in a pool of blood and beside her, her little daughter watching her mother slowly succumbing to death. She tried to wave away the image of her mind, but she couldn't. The fierce and strong detective was now a shaky bag of nerves and fears.

She arrived, hitting the breaks a little too strongly, making her to bump into the starring wheel. She ran from the car to the door, which was open. She came in; there was no trail of Jack. She hated him, with all she had. But she hated herself more, because she let this happened.

She ran to the kitchen, she found Maura there, lying on the floor, a little pool of blood behind and around her head. She put her hand in front of her mouth. The detective was terrified for the scene in front of her. She sprinted to her friend and tried to found her pulse; she found a slightly pulse, almost fainting. As fast as she could, she called an ambulance "¡Maura, please stay with us!" she said nervous.

She leave her friends side "Please, Maura, you cannot do this to Kathy, not to me, please… An ambulance is coming, please hold on!" she said, and ran upstairs searching for Kathy. She went to her room and looked in the closet, she found nothing. Jane started to panic when she found Maura's closet empty as well. Desperate she pressed her hand to her head trying to make her think clearly where her goddaughter can be.

After a few second of paralyzing fear, she remember that Kathy told her that she always has loved the smell of the petunias Maura used to plant in the backyard, but never could plant again, because her spouse thought that was a loss of time and she better most spent that time on him.

Running downstairs she made her way to the backyard. after a quick look around, she knew where she was, she went directly to a corner of the yard where the petunias used to be. Approaching to the place could see a little body hiding in the plants; slowly she started to talk "Kathy, baby, it's me, Auntie Jane". The kid was visibly shaking and crying; this made Jane's heart broke into a million pieces. "Bug, it's me. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise". The girl lifted her head from her knees and Jane open her arms, grabbing the girl, who instantly clenched as hard as she could, sniffling, shaking and crying into the woman's chest. Whispering soft words of comfort, Jane tried to calm her down but nothing calmed the little, scared girl. Whilst she held the girl as strongly as she was capable of, the detective felt her own tears streaming down her cheeks at the thought of her best friend dead in the kitchen.

Seconds after she heard sirens getting closer, and the voices of her partner Barry and Korsak "Jane, where are you? An ambulance is 2 minutes away. Have you seen that bast…. The suspect?" the older man said angrily , keeping himself calm and trying not to say something unappropriated in from of Maura's daughter. "I'm in the yard, be there in a moment"

Frost was laid beside Maura, making sure that she was still alive. In fact she was alive, barely hanging to life. "C'mon doc, resist a little more, the help is coming" He said trying to keep himself up more than anything.

The ambulance arrived and a couple of paramedic got down of it, running through the front door. Determining that Maura possible suffered a severe concussion, they took her to Mass General.

Both male detectives stood in the crime scene, searching for proofs of something they already knew. Was clear that Jack was the perpetrator of all this mess. A bunch of cops arrived to the scene, including Frankie Rizzoli Jr. who immediately walked to the backyard. Finding her sister and the blonde's kid in her arms, clutching to the woman strongly. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder "She'll be ok, I know". She turned to face him "I want to believe that, but I'm not sure" She looked at him with guilty and terrified eyes. The male Rizzoli was about to reply but was called by Korsak to help him first and went inside. Jane was left alone again with a shaky and crying Kathy in her arm. "Shhhh, baby girl, everything is going to be fine" she said in her attempt to soothe the girl, but that was useless; she kept on crying and calling her mommy desperately. The woman's heart ached.

Frost went to the yard and stood next to her friend, looking to the night sky. She saw him standing there and leant her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and said "Would you like a ride to the hospital?" She just nodded with her head still in his shoulder.

On their way to Mass General the girl never moved from Jane's lap. She was attached to her shirt as if her life depended on it, and her aunt never stopped her loving strokes in her back and the occasional loving words she said to her in attempt to soothe her pain and fears. When her mother couldn't be with her, the girl's safe place was right there, Jane's lap and her warm chest.

They arrived to the Emergency department of Mass General; she ran to the information counter almost yelling to the nurse. "Jane, calm you down, you're scaring her" He said pointing to the girl in her arms. "Let me ask" and then he began to speak with the nurse. Jane was nervous and impatient. "The nurse said that she got here a few minutes ago, they are performing a CT scan on her, to see the extent of the wound. It's probably a concussion, she said that she came in with stable signals…A little better than what we thought at first" This put Jane at ease, soothed her a lot more than anything.

Both stayed in the waiting room for at least 1 hour, Kathy finally fell asleep but Jane always kept her close in her chest. A young handsome doctor came to them "I guess you are Dr. Isles' friends?" Both nodded "Ok, your friend suffered a Concussion, a little less severe than what we thought at first, she hit her temporal lobe. She woke during the CT scan. She needed stiches, so that's why we took our time. She is resting in her room now… She'll probably feel dizzy and a headache when she awake, probably she feel a buzzing in her ears, some blurry vision for a few days and maybe it'll be difficult to recognize some faces for a while... but let me tell you, she was very lucky. This could have been so much worse "

Thanking him the doctor left, Frost was called by Korsak, he needed him. The brunette went to her friend's room. She found the blonde with a big patch in her right temple. She placed the sleeping kid next to her sleeping mother. She sat in a chair next to her friend's bed and grab her hand.

Maura was using a hospital gown, and all her bruises were shown. Some were rather old, but others were recent. Her arms and legs were full of those and probably her torso too. She felt so guilty for not help her before, she felt like this was her fault. She could've done something to prevent this, maybe been a little stricter that night, make her speak, push her a little farther. Her mind was working way too fast and hard on blaming herself. She felt so, so bad for this whole situation.

She was almost choking on that room; she walked by the halls, trying to keep her mind off what she put her through. But was useless, she leant on a wall and cried her eyes out. When she finally put herself back together walked to the hospital's cafeteria. She paid for her coffee, and sat in one of the tables. She saw the big clock on the wall; it was almost 1:30 am. She checked her phone; there were a few messages from Frankie, Frost and her Ma, but nothing else. She texted her Ma, told her what had happened and locked the phone again. She finished her coffee and went to her friend's room again. Sitting at the chair next to the bed she held the blonde's hand "I'm sorry Maura, I should've see this coming, I should've prevent this to happen in first place. I knew and did nothing but look away" She began to cry and her voice began to tremble "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry for this. I promise I'll never let anybody hurt you again… and I promise al catch that son of a….that bastard for what he had done to you and Kathy and I'll make pay for every single thing he had done or say to you" Jane said full of rage against Jack, wiping out the tears from her cheeks she stayed in the same position, holding Maura's hand and stroking Kathy's back. "Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise".


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again guys! I hope you like this chapter. it's mostly fluff.  
Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome  
Please let me know is there's any grammar mistake, I'm not a native speaker so...

Thanks for keep on reading this story! I appreciate it so much

B. M. Adams

XoXo.

* * *

The Italian spent the whole night by Maura's bed side, holding her hand with one of hers and with the other hand rubbing Kathy's back. After what felt like ages, the detective gave in to exhaustion.

She had been awoken by a little foot moving, she felt a little kick that was followed by another kick. She wasn't completely awake; she needed a few more kicks to be completely aware of the situation. She opend her eyes and saw Kathy tuning and babbling in her sleep; furrowed brows and a few tears coming. Whispering Jane tied to wake her "Kathy, baby. Wake up, it's just a nightmare" was useless, the girl was immersed in the dream, Shaking the girl and taking a little louder "Honey, please, wake up" The little kid's eyes snapped open and immediately jump onto her mother, hiding her face in her chest. Jane's heart, once again, shared in millions of pieces at the sight of her little goddaughter so scared and fearful for her mommy.

Maura was fast asleep, unaware of her child clinging to her chest like it was her lifeline; Jane rubbed the kids blond hair, looking at her sad, teary and aching for both. The girl turned her head end looked directly to the detective's eyes and made her way to her arms. Jane lovingly opened her arms and let the kid in for a loving embraces. She hold her as close as humanly possible. "Auntie, mommy's gonna wake up? Kathy said, sleepy and so sad. "Yes, honey, she will be awake in the morning" sweetly Jane exclaimed, looking into those beautifully, sweet green eyes. That little girl had nothing of her father; she was all her mother, pure, sweet, caring, innocence… That girl was Jane's life. She never understood how someone could be rude to Maura or her child; both were the most beautiful souls she would probably meet.

Jane was sit at the chair beside Maura, with a sleeping Kathy in her arms; she was thinking of the way she felt. Something in the past hours changed in her. Seeing Maura in the kitchen floor, almost dead in a pool of blood, an all those bruises all around her body made her understood the love she felt and denied these almost 10 years of friendship. She'd face her worst nightmare that night and that made her realize that she in fact _love_ Maura in more ways than just friendship, as she loves her daughter more than just her goddaughter. Jane was scared, not just for Maura, but her feelings that had made her even more scared.

The sun started to show up by the window, and knowing that she'd not get any sleep, left Kathy in her original position, next by her mother and went to the cafeteria to buy a coffee. In her way she found the doctor that talked to her and frost the night before. "Mrs. Rizzoli. Excuse me; may we have a word please? This is important" he said with a concerned voice. She looked confused at him and rubbing her hand she nodded.

He leaded her to the cafeteria. After picking 2 coffees the doctor sat in front of her. "Mrs. Rizzoli…" He was interrupted by Jane "Call me Jane, please" He nodded and continued "Ok, umm… May I know what those numerous bruises in her friend's body are? Jane looked at him sadly "Was she abused by someone?" She said, pushing a little farther.

"Yes" That's all she could manage herself to say.

The young doctor put her hands in hers and said "Ok… So, I don't know the next step you're going to take but I really think that you should denounce and press charges against him"

"I know, when she wake up I'll ask her, I want him behind bars so badly, but unfortunately this is not my decision" she said showing a sad smile at him.

His beeper sounded and he got up, excused himself and left, leaving her with a ton of questions in her mind.

After a while Angela arrived to the hospital and found her daughter at the cafeteria leaned against the table with her head being held by her hands. The older Rizzoli put her hand in her shoulder, looked at her Jane with sad eyes and put a kiss atop her daughter's head. She sat in front her "How are they, honey?" Jane looked concerned and worried "She is ok, it's not as bad as we thought at first, but she received a pretty big hit".

"What about Kathy, how is she" Angela asked. Jane looked at her mother "Scared, sad…Mostly scared. She saw everything Ma" Jane said, her voice was trembling, laced with tears and worried.

Angela took her daughter's hands in hers and looked lovingly at her "I know this is a tragedy. I know this will be difficult to believe with the latest events but sometimes thing happens for a reason and sometimes the way those things happen it's the best way" The detective looked gratefully at her mother "Thanks, Ma, I really appreciated" Angela stayed with her for a while, not saying much but enjoying the company and warmth her mother provided her.

It was almost 7, her mother had left a few minutes ago and Jane went directly to Maura's room. She found Kathy looking at the ceiling, holding her mom's hand. "Good morning, cutie" Jane said looking lovingly at the scene in front of her. The kid turned her head to her "Hi, auntie Jane" she said in a whisper.

Jane approach to the bed and kissed the kid head, rubbing her hair line said "Would you like some breakfast?" The girl refused the woman's offer. "Mommy won't move, bug, she'll be here when we comeback, probably she will be awake" Yet again, Kathy didn't want to move from her mommy's side.

Jane was about to encourage a little more the girl but Maura moved, making the girl to jump and grab her neck in a tight embraces. The blonde was surprised by this reaction but hugged her, just enjoying the blissful feeling in her heart and for a moment she'd drain the pain and the guilt there was.

Jane stood there for a minute more, just watching the beautiful scene in front of her eyes. Smiling broadly, she left the room to give them some space.

* * *

Kathy was taken to Angela's house and both women where in the blonde's room "So… how are you feeling?" The brunette asked her. Maura just shrugged and rubbed her forehead, filching from the pain when she touched her wound. "Maura, I know beating yourself up about this" she saw tears springing from her eyes; Jane hold her hands and started to talk "Maur, this is not your fault, I know you tried to keep on with your marriage for Kathy, you tried so hard to give her a family. He never deserved neither of you" with the back of her hand she wiped away the tears from Maura's cheeks.

"I always thought that he will be the man I once knew, I thought he will recover from this. I was so, so wrong" she closed her eyes and continued "I thought too much but I didn't act. I should've stopped this since the first time. I put my daughter through hell and it's all fault, I thought…" Jane interrupted her "Stop beating you up, Maura, enough. You did what a Mother would do, Give her child a family, maybe he was a mistake but you made a vow to him and kept it; in health and sickness, remember? That's honorable, you're honorable, Maura Isles. Don't blame yourself for this, Hi did this to you and his daughter, the blame is _all_ on him _"_

The tears in Maura's eyes were for Jane's words that spoke of so much love and care. In her pain she managed to hug the brunette as close as she could.

"So what are you crying now" Jane said with her usual smirk in her face. "Thanks to you. You've always made me feel so loved and worthy. When I was with him I used to feel so unloved and not worthy of it…" Interrupted again by Jane, the brunette said "You need to understand that you are so much worthy of all the love in the world Maura, you're the most loving, caring, smart and selfless person I'll meet. Forget about everything he'd said, those are all lies, Maur"

The doctor that was dealing with Maura's case came in and asked to talk to Maura in private and with a reassuring smile and a hard squeeze of hands Jane left.

"Dr. Isles, my name is Dr. Sean Brooks; I've been handling your case. May I ask how are you feeling?" He asked her "Dizziness and a bit of headache, but nothing too bad" She said rubbing her forehead.

"That a very good sign, probably you'll feel like that for a few days, maybe a week, but if everything keeps on this way, you'll be fine by the end of the month" Smiling the doctor said, she manage a little smiled but faded away when the doctor started to speak again "There's another thing that we need to discuss; Where does bruises came from? He carefully asked her.

She started to shake and babble a little. "Dr. Isles, relax. I just want to help you; did your husband do this to you? He asked more frankly this time, the blonde just nodded and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

He nodded and kept ok asking "I'm sorry but I have to ask if he had… Mm… Sexually assault you?

With a blank expression in her face "Yes, not this time though" She said, almost inexpressive. The doctor knew this was for keeping herself from falling. "Ok… We'll take the right procedure and examine your wounds and document the finding, examine your genital area and make case out of it. If you want to of course". He said with half a smile on his face waiting for the blonde to answer. Yes, I'll do whatever needed" She said plain and dry. "Perfect, I'll let you rest a bit more and then we'll start with the examination. Everything will be just fine, Doctor"

With a last reassuring smile the doctor left the room and Jane came in. "You don't know how proud of you I am" she exclaimed. Both looked lovingly at each other. "Thanks, Jane, for every single thing you've done for us, for not letting us down". With her voice laced with tears the M.E. said.

"No need to thank me Maur. I'll never let you down. I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! This chapter is pure fluff and mushy stuff but it's the begining of the journey of our favorite women and their new family  
This story isn't going to be a long one but i'll try to ended at the right moment. at least 6 more chapters though  
I hope ou enjoy this chapter! Every comment, suggestion and review is verry welcome!  
(Not a native speaker, so if there's any grammar mistake, let me know please!)

Loves...  
B. M. Adams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of R&I just the plot and a few characters

* * *

While Maura was in the examination room with Dr. Brooks, Jane was outside waiting for her friends, leant against the wall aside the door. She had just come to terms with her feeling; she had just know what was that tingly feeling in her stomach every time she saw Maura, the pressure in the chest, the happiness brought to her every time she had a thought about Maura, the need of see her and be with her, the need of her smell and her gentle touches, the sound of her voice…She was totally head over heels in love with her best friends and that scared her, just as much as the events of last night.

Jane was scared of her own feeling; she didn't know how to deal with them. She was confused about them but she was sure of one thing; she _loved_ her, over every single thing in the world but she didn't know how to tell this to that woman that made her so in love.

When Jane offered Maura her support through motherhood and Maura accepted it, she was really happy, but deep down in her heart there was hurt, because she could never support her in the way she would've wanted, she could not kiss her, lay next to her, she could not hold her as if they were more than friends, and she had just realized that those feelings for the blonde were always there. And now she was fearful of what she'd think of her, Jane knew that Maura was straight, she was indeed married, to an asshole, but married whatsoever.

Dr. Brooks came out the door; his face showed sadness and disgust, making the brunette to become even more worried. "So… what were the findings Doctor? Jane said nervously and obviously shaking. He sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "The tests were positive and all the evidence indicates abuse and sexual assault" Jane's hands went directly to her mouth and her eyes closed tightly preventing her tears from falling. The doctor than said "there is some damage on the vaginal orifice and the cervix is a little damage as well, nothing to worry about but It's a clear sign of abuse… Detective, I know your friends had been through so much already but sooner than later she has to go to the Domestic Violence Unit" He handed her a file and continued "This is the full report, you should take it… by the way, since she's physically fine, she'll by dismiss by this evening, I have already prescribed her some painkillers and something for the dizziness, if there anything you need or if she feel something is out of normal, please, call me" He handed his card to her and shaking hands with the detective he left.

Jane looked at the file and a silent tear trickled down her cheeks, she wiped it away rapidly and entered the room Maura was. She found her best friend sat at the edge of the stretcher, her feet hanging down and her hands at her sides supporting her and looking down her lap, visibly affected by everything that had happened. The brunette came closer and with one finger she lifted Maura's head to make her look at her "I'm sorry, Maura. I'm so, so sorry for all this" she said with tears shimmering in her eyes. After the last statement, the blonde looked confused at her friend "Why are you apologizing for, Jane. You did nothing wrong" she said.

"That's why! I've known that something was wrong long time ago and even that I did nothing. I should have protected you…" She was interrupted by Maura "Jane, you have always take care of me and my daughter, everything that had happened is my fault, this has nothing to do with you. He did this, not you" She said calmly but strictly. The M.E. buried herself in Jane's chest and let her tears to soak her cheeks and Jane's shirt while the detective wrapped her arms around her friends.

They separated and Maura said whipping the last of her tears "Jane, I need you to be there, I need you be my rock now, I…" Maura was suddenly interrupted by tender, loving and soft lips kissing hers, she was surprised but she deepened the kiss. Both ended gasping for air, Jane had realized what she had done "Oh my god… I'm sorry" she said desperately. Maura's look was pure shock; she could not say a word.

Jane was shaking and completely terrified for what she just did and attempted to run out of the room but a soft and warm hand grabbed her forearm. Maura pulled Jane closer to her "Please, don't be" she told her and this time she gave her the kiss, this time was more passionate and heated than the last but equally tender and sweet. A kiss that spoke of so much love and care both women had for each other.

Gasping for air once again both separated their lips and looked intently at each other's eyes, their foreheads touching and both women just enjoying the warm and closeness.

The brunette closed her eyes "I love you, Maura, more than I never was able to say out loud. I never realized that I loved you this way… Please, if this is not how you feel about me, just try not to hate me and I need to know that we can still be friends. I need you in my life; I need to hear your voice and smell you essence every time I go down to the morgue and… " she said desperately, trying not to cry but was interrupted by Maura. She looked at her with does puppy eyes of hers. She laughed slightly leaving Jane with a puzzled expression on her face "Don't be silly" She said and seconds after she kissed her again. Jane's stomach thudded and tingled, moving their tongues like in choreographed dance; perfect match between their lips like if they design to be together.

"I promise you that I'll always, no matter what, I will protect you and Kathy as well. You two complete my life" she said before a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, Mrs. Isles?" the woman said. "Yes, I am" the blonde said with an annoyed voice and look on her face because of the interruption of their moment. "I'm going to take you to your room now." Maura got down the stretcher and was placed in wheel chair and taken to her room. When the nurse left the blonde and the brunette were just looking at each other's eyes, not saying anything but the sparkle on their eyes spoke for itself. The love could be feel with just that look.

"So..." Jane tried to say something, but nothing came out. Maura placed her hand in Jane's "I think this is exactly what our life supposed to be since the begining " Jane's smile reached her ears, she was happier than she has ever been. "So, we are in a…" She didn't know how to name the situation. "Yes, weare" And finished with a last soft but passionate kiss that came out of their love.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Angela brought Kathy to the hospital and Maura was picking up her thing to leave, she had been dismissed minutes ago.

A high picked voice screamed from the hall "MOMMY" running the little kid jumped into her mom's arms. The blonde welcomed her daughter with a warm hug and loving words, soaking in the love of her little kid.

Jane got out the room, receiving her mother with a hug "Thanks, Ma" she thanked her mother. "Oh, honey, there's nothing to thank me for, I love that kid" Sweetly the older woman said, rubbing her daughter's upper arm. "So, what's the plan?" She asked. "Well, both are going to come to live with me for a while. She doesn't want to go to her house. Understandable though" Jane commented and her mother nodded in agreement "I'm proud of you, sweetheart" Angela said "Why?" incredulously Jane asked "Because you help you friend and her daughter in this awful situation. Let me tell you dear, that kid think you are a hero because you helped her mommy to be fine and she said to me this morning while breakfast that her mommy was always sad, until you called or showed at the house, she said that you must cheer her mother up like you do with her"

The sparkle in Jane's eyes rapidly became into tears "I love that kid, so much" She said. "I know honey, she does to… I have to go now, but call me if there's anything you need" With a kiss plastered on her daughter's cheek Angela left. Jane went back in to the room and help Maura to finish packing her things.

Jane took Maura's suitcase and the blond took her little girl's hand. Walking out the hospital, Jane saw the young doctor and went to thank him for everything he'd done for her friend "Hello, doctor" Jane said. "Oh!... Detective, Hello! I can see you are leaving" Jane nodded with a smile on her face "Well, I hopeful that everything will be fine. You have the papers, If there's anything that I can do to help you with the process of detention, my statement can help, call me if it's needed" Shaking hands Jane said her thanks a few more times and left with her loves.

Placing the suitcase in the trunk, the detective help placing the kid in the booster sit at the back of the car and opened the front door for her girlfriend looking at her with eyes full of love and happiness.

Jane got on the car and intertwined her finger with Maura's and with a loving smile and a hopeful and happy sparkle in her eyes Jane drove them to their new lifes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! I hope you like this chapter. From this point the thing are going to get a little complicated and dramatic.  
Every suggestion, comment and review is welcome!  
Please, let me know is there's any grammar mistake!

Thanks for keep on reading to this story! You are awesome!

B. M. Adams  
XoXo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and a few characters

* * *

Three week or so had passed since the incident. Maura and Jane had told her family and closest friends about their relationship. Everyone took the news very well; everyone was delighted because both looked like they made each other very, very happy.

Just Angela needed a little more time to assimilate the situation, she was at first confused and kind of angry about it but after a talk with her daughter and now soon-to-be-daughter-in-law she understood that they loved each other and that was all they needed and all that matter. She was happy now, because the relation between the blonde and the brunette was pure and sweet it was clear that they loved one another very much. She was the most happy because since Maura came alone, Angela learnt to love the blonde just as a daughter and was the same with Kathy, she loved the kid like if she was her granddaughter.

Maura could sell the old house rather quickly, she was eager to get rid of that pit of bad memories. And after a long search and at least 15 visits to houses and a lot of arguments about it with Jane they found the perfect spot to start all over again. They haven't move together yet, they wanted to go slow and easy on their relationship, they didn't want to rush anything. But Maura bought a house that both, Jane and herself loved and agree on buy, because eventually, they will be moving together.

Since Maura was back from the hospital and she had been a little nauseated and the headaches persisted for a week or so but she was getting better at every sense, thank to Jane and her family's support. She went back to work after 2 weeks of her heinous encounter with her soon-to-be-ex-husband, who was still missing. She pressed charges against him; all the information given by the doctor and the physical evidence in Maura's body was more than enough to put a BOLO out and a capture order on his name and was requested by Jane that was given a restriction order for Maura and her daughter.

The things started to go back to normal but now Jane was there as a girlfriend not as a friend anymore; she helped them with the moving to the new house; it was a classic but still contemporaneous, this house was a few blocks away from the old house. This was one of the principal needs for the perfect house, because apart from being one of the best neighborhoods on Boston, Kathy didn't need to change daycare and the school district was one of the best in the state.

Every time after work both women went to picked Kathy up from daycare, Due to a gruesome case Jane was requested to stay a little longer analyzing some new evidence. Maura drove to the place, went inside and waited until the kid was given to her "Hi mommy!" The kid jumped into her mom's opened arms. "How is my princess?" She asked with a big smile on her face looking at the kid. "I'm fine, mommy!" she kid said happily.

A man arrived and a little brunette kid came bouncing by the hall. Maura was impressing of the resemblance of that kid with her girlfriend, unruly black curls, those big dark brown eyes and the raspy voice, including the jawlines that were pretty prominent for her age. She was taken out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice "Mommy, Mommy!" she called "This is my friend, Melissa and her daddy!" Maura looked at her kid and smile politely at the man and the girl in her arms "Hello, I am Maura Isles, Kathy's mom. Nice to meet you" with a hand shake both adult presented themselves "Hello, I'm Ricard Ainswoth, this little one daddy, the pleasure is mine" Both talked a little more and were about to say their goodbyes when Kathy asked her mom "Mommy, can Melissa come over sometime? Like… tomorrow?" she asked enthusiastically. Maura looked down to the girl "Well, you should ask that to her father, darling" she said "Can Melissa come to my house tomorrow to play, mister, Please?" The girl asked the man with adorable puppy eyes. He smiled sweetly at the girl and kneeled down to the kid level "Of course she can, sweetie" Both girl laughed and started to jump in excitement, making her parents to laugh as well.

The blondes went home, and ate dinner without Jane because of the case that had been bothering the team for the past week, after finishing the dinner and everything was settled, the mother and daughter duo was watching a movie when Jane came in. Kathy ran from the couch to the brunette's arms, she lifted her up and hugged her tightly "How's my little bug doing?" She said lovingly and placed a kiss atop the girl's head, which just got comfortable in the warmth of the detective's chest and slowly started to drift to asleep. She walked to the couch and gave her love a loving kiss on the lips "And how is my love doing tonight?" She said with that special sparkle that she reserved for her girlfriend. " _Now_ I'm perfect" Exclaimed kissing the brunette.

"Would you tuck her in tonight?" Maura asked Jane, watching her kid almost asleep in her detective's arms "I would love to" The detective said moved by the blonde request.

Jane got upstairs with Kathy, changed her into her pajamas, helped her with her teeth and put her into the bed; the brunette picked a book to read to the little girl. After a few pages the girl was fast asleep "Sweet dreams, bug" With a kiss on her forehead Jane left the room finding Maura coming in. She kissed her daughter's forehead as well, wished her good night and both went outside. "You know. You looked adorable tucking her in" She said with her eyes looking right into the deep brown eyes of the detective and biting her lip, Maura's hart melted at the thought of her girlfriend doing the same thing every night. "So, I'm adorable? The brunette said with her usual smirk. She kissed her girlfriend, tangling her hand in her honey-blonde locks, both enjoying one another's taste.

Pouring a glass of wine for herself and opening a bottle of beer, Jane sat on the, snuggled in close sideways her girlfriend. "You're stunning tonight, you know" the brunette said to the M.E. "I'm in jeans and a shirt, Jane" she smirked at the Italian. "And this is what I love the most on you" Jane exclaimed giving her a round of heated and passionate kisses.

They stayed in the couch for a while enjoying the closeness and the warmth both provided to each other's with. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow a friend of Kathy's is coming over". She commented "That's great… I don't know if I'll be able to pick them up with you tomorrow though" She said with an apologetic look on her face "But I'll be here as soon as possible". "Don't worry babe. I'm sure I can handle two 4 year old for a couple of hours" she said with her usual stunning and breath taking smile plastered on her face.

Half-past eleven Jane left and Maura went directly to be, repenting not telling Jane to stay over with her. But she was scared of going too far too soon. Laid, looking at the ceiling she just thinking about how things had changed. A month ago she was being beaten and abused by her husband and now she was the girlfriend of her best friends, and she was happier than she had ever been.

* * *

Maura entered to the bullpen, finding Jane at her desk rubbing her forehead in frustration due to the lack of evidence in the case they were currently investigating. She approached to her and kissed her cheek, startling the brunette "Oh God… Baby, what are you doing here? you scared the hell out of me... Are you living all ready?" She said after a kiss and a proper hug from her girlfriend. "Yes, I'll pick Kathy and her friend today, remember?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm sorry for not being able to be with you there. Please give Kathy a big kiss from me". She said apologetically. "Don't be sorry" she waved away Jane's apology and continued "I know this case has been excruciating" With another kiss on the detective's lips the blonde left the building towards the daycare.

She arrived to the daycare a few minutes early before the bell. Melissa's father, Richard arrived as well "Oh! Hello, Richard" she stretched her hand with his "I thought I'd pick the girls up, is there anything wrong?" She asked, quite confused by his presence, due to their agreement. "Of course not, everything is fine. My wife forgot to pack a change for Meli. She wanted to bring it herself to meet you, but she got stuck at work. She'll picked her up thought. she is eager to meet you." He said with an apologetic smile. Maura was about to reply when his phone rang and he had to leave in hurry for a trouble at his office. A few minutes later the children came running to them. "Hello, girls" she greeted them.

They arrive to the house and ate lunch. After the meal both girl went to the backyard where they play the whole afternoon. By the end of the day both girls were utterly exhausted and were snuggled in the couch watching some Tv, waiting for Melissa's mother to arrive. She had called and said that she'll be there by 7. It was 7:15 already.

Maura was currently working in her computer in the dining room, next to the couch where the girls were sleeping. The doorbell rang and Maura went to open.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes went wide seeing the woman in front of her. Tall, unruly, black curls, slim and well-toned, same smile and same prominent Jawline, facial expression even same posture; the only differences between this woman and her girlfriend were the eyes, this woman's were blue and Jane's were brown and the age, this woman must be around her early 20's. "You must be Maura, Hi! I'm Claire, Melissa's mother. Maura stood there speechless for a few seconds, not believing what her eyes were seeing and her ears heard, because her voice was the same deep tone to" Maura reacted and said "Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles" she shook her hand and made her come in. "Oh! Look how cute they look" She picked her sleeping daughter "Thank you very much, Dr. Isles" Maura shook her head and said "Was my pleasure, let me tell you; your daughter is sweetheart. And please, call me Maura" she said with a smile, trying to hide her shock.

Saying their goodbyes Clair and her daughter left, leaving Maura confused and concerned. She could not believe anything that she saw and heard. _Who this woman is? This cannot be possible, or is it?_ Maura thought to herself rubbing her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back! I tried my best with this chapter but i'm not completeley satisfied with it, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. It's kind of a short chapter but I feel that the way it ends was appropiate...I think i'm in the middle of a little block. :(  
Please let my know what you think of it ;). Every comment, review and suggestion is very welcome!  
Let me know is there's any grammar mistake.

Thanks for keep on reading this story!

B.M. Adams  
XoXo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and some characters.

* * *

She stood still, frozen. She could not come to an answer for what had happened. _What if she is that baby?_ Her brain was working way too hard to think of some reasonable explanation but nothing came. She started to make a mental time-lapse. Jane had told her that she was 16 when she got pregnant, she didn't say the month; and her pregnancy lasted only 6 month. She didn't have enough information and she would not guess about this.

She was pulled out of her thought by the door opening again. This time Jane got in or was it Claire again? Maura was confused and pretty shaken up, the resemblance was astonishing

"Hey, baby!" The brunette approached to the M.E. and gave her a chaste kiss. Maura relax a little with her girlfriend's action and the feel of her strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Honey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong? Are you feeling bad?" She said noticing how pale Maura was. "No! I'm very well, I'm just tired. Don't worry, honey! She was quick to say, managing a small smile. "If you say so" her girlfriend said a little puzzled by her love's attitude.

"Do you want something to drink, Jane?" Maura asked, trying to break the silence in the room, caused by the previous situation. "Yes, thanks! ... I think this little one here had a great day with her friend" she commented seeing Kathy in the couch fast asleep. "Well, yes! Melissa and she played in the backyard until they were completely exhausted" she came to sit in the couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and a cup of wine in the other. Sitting snuggled next to her detective and putting her daughter's head on her laps. They watched a movie until Jane got up the couch to get ready to leave but before the brunette, followed closely by Maura, carried the girl to her room to tuck her into be.

She laid down in bed looking at the ceiling trying to clarify her mind. She was thinking of how to tell Jane, Do I want to tell her? Of course, she has the right to know! What if she is only a person who looks very much like Jane? But what if she is, in fact, her daughter? I need to know; she needs to know. She thought of every single thing she could do to get the answer and possible case scenarios, the good and the bad, the best and the worst. She was worried but she knew that she needed to do something. She couldn't get any sleep that night.

Her alarm went off; she got up bed after a restless night. Stepped into the bathroom and got into the shower. Under the spray, enjoying the warmth provided by the water. Are you sure about this? You want to do this? Her brain couldn't stop on the questions and worst, she didn't know why she was so affected. Maybe because if that woman results to be that baby her girlfriend's life will be turn upside down or possibly that wouldn't change nothing, she didn't know, but she was worries. Maybe because she had seen the pain in Jane's voice telling her the story five years ago sat on the floor of Kathy's nursery back then.

She got ready for the day and helped Kathy to get ready too. Simple breakfast made out a cup of tea and some fruit for her and some cereal and apple juice for Kathy. Both got in the car and Maura drove to the Daycare. "Bye, Honey .I'll see you later" she said hugging her little girl. "Bye mommy… Will Auntie Janie come this time? The girl asked hopeful. "I don't know, baby. But I will ask her, ok? The girl nodded and run to her classroom.

Driving towards her work she stopped at a Boston Joe's for a coffee for herself and her girlfriend. The M.E. was about to leave the café when a familiar voice called her. "Hey! Dr Is… Maura" Claire said from behind. "Hi!" Maura responded nervously. Claire got closer and hugged Maura. The blond was stunned but tried to act naturally "It's nice to see you, how are you?!" "I'm great! You know, Meli haven't stopped to yell what a great day she had at your place" she said smiling "Oh! We had a great day too, Kathy had been looking forward another playdate"

"Hey! Why don't we sit and talk about the next one?" Claire said clasping her hands in excitement. Maura surprised by the enthusiasm on her voice. "Yes, that would be lovely" Maura said.

Both chatted for a while, talking about everything and nothing and arranged a playdate for Meli and Kathy next week whilst they'll drink a coffee. While both were walking out of the café Claire was about throw the Frappuccino cup away in the trash and an idea came to Maura's mind that second. "No!..." Maura said exalted, Claire looked at her puzzled raising her right eyebrow. "Ahh…Th-that isn't the plastics bin, I'll throw it away on my way to the station... I-I'm crazy about recycling" She said trying to sound convincing and almost breaking in hives, showing a nervous smile. "O-kay, what a character you are, Maura Isles" Claire said smiling and chuckling a little at her; saying goodbye she got in her car and left.

She knew that run personal tests was against all rules and her professional moral but this situation required an exception. She told Kent to examine the body, as a confidence vote while she told one of the technicians to run the test in the lab. She manages to get a hair cuticle of Jane's hair. It took a while but she got the results.

When she received the email, she didn't want to open it. The content of that mail could change a lot of thing, mostly her girlfriend. She was worried she made a mistake taking this matter in her own hands and not telling Jane about it. She was worried of how much this will affect the detective.

She took all her courage and opened the email. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. She put her hand up on her mouth; the genetic markers didn't lied; there were enough markers to say, without a doubt, that Claire was Jane's daughter.

Maura started to check the background. Right now she was Claire Ainsworth but her single last name was Barclay, she was raised in Brooklyn, New York; by Cameron and Morgan Barclay, a couple from the same state, there wasn't much more. But this was something.

"Maura!" Jane said almost yelling. The M.E. startled by the voice gave a little jump. "Oh God! Jane, you scared me" She said putting her hand on her chest.

"Do you know this woman" The detective asked, showing Maura her phone.

 _Oh my God! What am I going to do?_ Maura thought. Knowing that lying would be useless due to her urticaria she decided to tell the truth. "I'm…Yes; she is the mom of Kathy's friend" she said resignedly.

"Maura, I talk to Susie. I came down after lunch and she told me you were at the lab running some test" she looked directly at the blonde"What were does tests about, Maur" Maura look down, feeling so guilty for hide this from Jane. "I'm sorry, baby. I never intended to do this at your back, I just didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to be sure before anything...I…" she choked up on her tears and look at Jane with watery eyes. Jane closed her eyes. "What did you find?" fighting with the lump that had formed in her throat. "Please, honey, do not hate me for keeping this from you, I didn't know how so say this…" Again the blonde could not speak and she could not fight the tears anymore; she was afraid to death that Jane would leave her because of this.

The brunette sat on Maura's couch "So she is…" She couldn't say it, it was too strange, too painful. Maura just nodded at her and got closer to her. Jane closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jane. I…" She was interrupted by the brunette "I'm not mad at you. I just... I need to some air" She said walking out the door towards the elevators.

Maura was left alone in her office, crying softly and sobbing. Worried, blaming herself. _Please, do not hate me, do not leave me._ She payed, to a god she didn't believed in, but she could not rely in anything else, she was so afraid of what this meant for them, for their relation.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I hope you like this chapter, the end might be a little sudden, but i promise the next chapter will compensate. The next few chapters will deal with the personal feelings of both our favorite women.  
Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
Please let me know if there's any gammar mistake!

 _( **Note:** Italics in this chapter are for thoughts and the flashback)_

Thanks for keep on reading this story, I really appreciate it!

B. M. Adams  
xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and a few characters

* * *

Jane has been distant ever since she found out Claire was the daughter she gave up for adoption. Three days had passed since Jane found out the truth. She had been distant to everybody, except to Kathy. The brunette had been at the house every night to kiss her goodnight and read a story to her but that's it. Neither Jane or Maura had brought the topic out. Maura because of the fear she felt.

What kept Maura at ease was that Jane went to her house every night, and even if she never spoke to her, the detective always kissed her goodbye. That made Maura's heart melt and break every time.

That night Jane went to Maura's house to read Peter Pan to Kathy as she promised the night before, the girl fell asleep through half the book; when she closed the book she was about to leave but heard Maura's voice "Jane, we need to talk eventually" She said visibly sad. "Yes, we need… eventually" she responded a little too harshly.

This made Maura's heart break and her eyes filled up with tears. "We cannot continue like this! You cannot keep on shutting me out…" she was saying when Jane interrupted her "Just like you shut me out of this! That the daughter I gave up at 16, is not just in the city but she was here, at your house and her daughter is my goddaughter's best friend and as a matter of fact, that little girl is my granddaughter…" Jane sighed, closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. "Just so you know, I'm not mad at you, I'm just disappointed" she said with broken and shaky voice, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand balled in fists. "Goodnight, Maura" she rubbed her shoulder and with that, she left. Maura spent the whole night, crying silently, regretting her mistake. She felt so, so guilty for putting her girlfriend in such a painful situation

* * *

Jane got to her apartment; she got inside and dropped her keys angrily in the kitchen counter, and leant against it, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She started to sobbed softly; her face down, looking at the counter. She had been regretting giving her up for the past 24 years. She never said it out loud, not even to herself, she even avoided the thoughts of it. She always hid behind the 'That was the best for both' excuse. She's been laying to herself for so many years now and all the tears she had kept inside were falling onto the granite of the counter as if they were a raging storm.

Not even her mother knew that every day since the baby was born and gave into adoption, Jane regretted her decision and prayed for her baby to be fine, to have a family that loved her, to have a beautiful life. She prayed for her to be happy. Since that day, she lost a part of her heart and soul that rainy, Monday evening of April.

She unlocked her phone and searched for the picture of Claire. She caressed the screen of her phone. _I can't believe it's you_. She thought. She wanted to know more, she wanted to know her but she didn't know how to do this. She was scared of the day the meet. _What will she think? She'll think that we just look alike? Or she'll be more perceptive and think that there's something more?_ A million questions were running through her mind.

As she could, she went to her room, mentally worn out; she opened a drawer, looking for a metallic box, in where she kept her important things, there was a picture of the day her baby was born, the only picture she have of that tiny, fragile, beautiful baby she gave birth to. She laid down in bed without taking her clothes off, she just laid there, curled up in fetal position looking at the picture. She was on a stretcher, soaked in sweat, in her bare chest a tiny but precious crying baby. She still remembers the sound of that little human being.

* * *

 _she was 6 month in her pregnancy, obviously she had told her parents and brothers, her mom just accepted it, here father was furious and her only support were her little brothers, who always were helping her and giving her support. They were who helped her to take the decision to give her for adoption. She already had the couple, they agreed on not meet each other. Neither wanted anything to do with each other. Jane thought if the never saw the baby she would not miss her._

 _She was going home after school, she was alone and running late due to a special activity she had to do, she had felt a strange dull pain in her abdominal area, she thought it's was due to she had not gone to the bathroom in a while and she was feeling a discomfort in her womb but she was too immersed in her things to notice that something was wrong, ignore it was her way to avoid it._

 _Before going home she went to the bathroom, and alarmed, she noticed a little trace of blood in her underwear, she started to feel a little panicked; she walk as fast as she could to her house, but it wasn't close to the school and she already lost the bus a while ago. The pain in her belly was increasing rapidly and she felt fluids going down her cervix, she knew that was blood. She could feel the kicks of the baby and that made her keep calm whilst she changed her route to the nearest hospital._

 _Tired and scared she arrived to the emergency, almost at the verge of collapse she cried for a nurse. The personnel of the hospital started to act instantly when they saw the skinny, pale pregnant teenager with her pants soaked in blood._

 _In a flash, Jane was in the stretcher looking at the ceiling of the hospital, watching the lights pass by them. She was now crying uncontrollably. An old, blonde ash woman told her "Ok, honey, I'll be your doctor, I'm Joan Fisher. What's your name, honey?" Panicking she manage to say her name barely audible "Ok, Jane. I need to know your last name to call your parents" the doctor asked her while she was palpating her belly "Ri-ri-rizzoli, I-I'm Jane Rizzoli" she said crying and sobbing because of the fear and the pain._

" _Ok, Jane, you're in labor, you're having the baby tonight!" She told her._

" _What!? How is that possible? I'm just 6 month in!" she said in complete panic._

"You're having a premature birth. I'll proceed to perform an ultrasound to check on the baby and possibly, to know the cause. I have a hint that you might have cervical insufficiency" she said, grabbing the cold gel and squeezing it in Jane's belly to perform the ultrasound.

" _What's that!" she yelled scared._

" _It's a condition you're born with, your cervix becomes shorter, softer and dilated before time" she explained as simple as possible._

 _Jane was now praying for both to be okay, she was terrified for her life and the baby's. After the doctor confirmed her hint, she was taken to an OR to start the process of birth. Before she could start to push, her mother got into the room, both look lovingly at each other, Angela nodded and took her daughter's hand_

 _After a good few of pushes and a lot of pain, they heard the cries coming from a tiny, purple human being. In the hospital didn't know that the baby had been given up for adoption and one of the nurses put the baby in Jane's bare chest before take the baby to an incubator. Angela took a picture with her camera. She knew Jane gave her for adoption but she thought that this was just a beautiful moment that needed a picture._

* * *

Jane woke up a little before her alarm went off, she felt a slight headache. She took a shower and started to get ready for the day. She was determined to talk to Maura about this whole deal.

She drove to BPD's headquarters, before going upstairs she went to the café "Hi, Ma" she said to her mother. "Hello, honey…Oh! You look like you had no sleep last night" she said surprised because of the bags under her daughter's eyes. "Yeah, I didn't sleep very well, the neighbors had a party until midnight and well, I didn't sleep much" she answered. Her mother prepared a coffee for her. "Thanks, Ma, see you" she said and walked to the elevators. When she arrived to the bullpen both her partner and Korsak greeted her and because they didn't had a case right now they were finishing their belated paperwork.

After a few hours she noticed it was almost break time, she stretched her muscles, and cleared up her desk, she saw her phone and she had a good few of messages from Maura. She walked towards the elevators to go down to the morgue; she needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Jane, You wanna come with us to eat lunch?" Frost asked to the brunette

"No, thanks…I-I need to talk to Maura" she simply said and walked into the elevator.

She stepped out of the elevator, hesitant of going to her girlfriend's office. She gathered all her courage and walk through the hall, she stopped at the door, again hesitating of going in. she sigh deeply and pushed the door. She looked at the blonde, who was sat at her desk, looking at the brunette with a puzzled expression as she came into the office.

"I-I'm ready to talk" she said, fighting with the lump that was forming in her throat and the tears welling up in her eyes. Maura smiled slightly and she looked at the detective with sparkling, loving eyes. "Come here" she said hugging her love and taking her to the couch. "What do you want to know?" she said with a loving look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter it's mostly fluff, a little sad though, but had a good time writing it!  
Let me know what you think of it! Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
If there's any grammar mistake let me know please.

Thank you so much for reading! You're awesome"

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, Just the plot and few characters

* * *

"Before anything, why didn't you tell me? The detective said with a broken voice, looking sad and teary at Maura.

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed deeply, turning her face to her hands in her lap. "I don't know… I saw her standing there, in the front door and I just couldn't stop thinking of you and your story. I was afraid of…" she couldn't say anything more due to the lump in her throat. She faced the brunette again

"What were you afraid of?" She said frowning "Were you afraid of me? Why?" she was confused by Maura's actions, she couldn't understand why she didn't tell her in first place.

She shook her head, and look right in the brunette's eyes, "I-I was afraid of what would that mean to you. Not telling you, what would that mean?" she said looking down, embarrassed. Jane leaned back and raised an eyebrow in confusion, she tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth; she looked away and sighed.

"When I opened the door and saw her standing there, I thought it was you. The only thing that made realized that it wasn't you, were the eyes. When she spoke, her voice was just like yours" She saw Jane's face, blank and unexpressive, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She put her hand on the detective's leg "I just could remember the day you told me" she said turning her face to her desk. Jane looked at her confused "You were so sad and vulnerable, your voice was broken and you were shaking, your words contained so much pain, it really hurt me, I know it still hurts you. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure and before any conclusion I wanted to be hundred percent sure. I didn't want you to evoke any unnecessary painful memory" she said with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry for keeping you out of this" she rubbed her leg. The brunette didn't answer.

Jane leant against the couch and looked up at the ceiling "I never really thought it'll hurt this much and I never, ever imagine that it'll still hurt this much 24 years later" she said, in a broken and shaky voice; closing her eyes tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Whit her thumb she whipped her tears and looked at her lovingly, with a shimmer in her eyes that spoke of so much love and pure adoration for the brunette; she kissed her cheek and rest her forehead against it.

"I-I was so afraid of being a mother. I couldn't even take care of myself, how I was supposed to be responsible for someone that depended completely on me…You know, I've never talked about this but I need to, i need to say it. I need to take the pain out. Even though I feel like an idiot" Jane exclaimed, her voice laced with tears.

"Honey, you can tell me anything, I don't care how stupid it is, I will never judge you and you're certainly not an idiot. You are amazing, the strongest woman I've ever met and I love you so, so much" She told her looking intently into the detective's deep brown eyes that were red from crying.

The detective didn't say anything but hold the blonde tightly against her side and kissed her temple. Suddenly she started to speak again "The nurse didn't know that I gave her for adoption, and put the baby on my chest, in that moment I felt a kind of feeling that I can't even begin explain…" The knot that has formed in her throat made her choke.

"That is the love a mother feels for her child. There are not enough words in the world to describe it" The blonde said, snuggled against the detective, with a slight smile on her face.

"I think so… It was so hard when the nurse took her from me, I was about to stop her but yet again, I made a mistake, I let her slip through my fingers" She buried her face in the crook of Maura's neck. "I thought that with time I'll forget about it and the emptiness in my heart will disappear, but never happened. The hole in my heart grew bigger and bigger. I didn't know I would be so affected by this… I mean, see her again had brought out all the pain I hid inside" She sighed deeply "Are you sure she is that baby?" She said looking incredibly sad and affected at Maura.

"Yes, baby. The test determinate a match between your DNA and hers" the blonde said, taking her head away of her love's shoulder to look at her face directly.

"Why does dis hurt so much" The brunette said, a mix of both rage and pain showed in her eyes. "Honey, sadly you lost her, even though you decided to give her for adoption, you are her mother" She said, seeing the tears shimmering in her detective's chocolaty eyes. "You love her so, so much; I can see it in your eyes. When you play with Kathy, when you read a bedtime story with her, when you kiss her forehead every night before she goes to sleep. You are a mother at heart, Jane" Maura looked at Jane and the look of her eyes told her that she just hit the right spot. "Sweetie, unfortunately time can't erase anything, it can help to pull through the pain but it cannot erase it. Baby, you cannot continue on denial, not to yourself, it is hurting you"

The detective looked up at her girlfriend and kissed her deeply, gratefulness and love soaking her lips. Both deepened the kiss until both were gasping for air. Maura cupped Jane's face with both hands "I'm so sorry for not telling you, I'm sorry" she said looking lovingly into Jane's eyes.

"You already apologized and I'm sorry because I act like a kid, I was so overwhelmed by all of this that I just could run away from it" Maura smiled at her happily, and hugged her as tight as she could just enjoying the closeness and the bliss in her heart being in the brunettes strong, yet loving arms.

"It's almost time to pick Kathy up, she'll love if you come to pick her with me; she's being asking for you a lot lately" Maura said to the detective with a big smile.

"I will love to; I think I need to see her. I'll arrange some things up in the bullpen to have the evening off-duty, we don't have open cases so I think I'll be easy" she said while she almost ran towards the elevator but before she had left she kissed purely the blonde.

A few minutes later both were getting into the Maura's car. Maura drove them to the Daycare. The drive was silent and peaceful, both the blond and the brunette had a big smile plastered on their faces and their hands were intertwined the whole drive. When they got to the educational center, Maura parked and both got down. Maura was nervous that Claire was the one picking Melissa up today, generally was Richard who picked her up, but something she was the one doing it. Also she was afraid of how Jane will react to Melissa, she was Claire's daughter therefore she was Jane's granddaughter.

"You think she'll be here" She said, rubbing her hands nervously. "I don't know baby, but if she is I'll tell you and you can run away as fast as you can" she said chuckling a little with a beautiful smile.

"Oh! Honey, you are so funny" she said smirking and rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. Jane was about to kiss the blonde's lips when a high pitched voice call from behind "MOMMY!" Kathy screamed jumping to her mother's arms that was approaching to her. "Hello baby, how are you, did you have fun today?" the blonde said to the girl in her arms "Yes, mommy, I had a great day" said excitedly throwing her hand in the air. "I glad baby. You know, you have a special visitor" the older blonde exclaimed "Who is it mommy?" The girl asked curious. Maura smiled and pointed to the brunette behind them.

The blonde kid jump from her mother's arms and started to run to the brunette "Auntie Jane!" the girl yelled at her "Hi, bug! I've missed picking you up" The girl snuggled in Jane's arms. The three of them got in the car and Maura drove them home.

"So, bug, what you think if when we get home you and I make homemade lasagna? My Ma's Recipe is the best!" She asked, looking to her girlfriend and then to the little blonde, who said a loud 'Yey', clasped her hands and started to jump her booster sit excitedly.

They got home and started to prepper the ingredients that they'll need to make de lasagna. The little blond and the brunette prepared the dinner while Maura was delighted by the scene, her two loves enjoying some time together, cooking homemade lasagna and just having a great time.

By the time the lasagna was in the oven, Kathy had sauce and Mozzarella in hair and Jane ended up with her shirt stained by the sauce, the kitchen counter looked like a war zone and even the floor had some food on but even with the disaster that Jane and Kathy made Maura was so, so blissful so see them so happy and cheerful.

They ate dinner in the couch watching the Beauty and the Beast. By the end of the movie Kathy was fast asleep "She almost made through the whole movie" Maura said watching her daughter's utterly adorable features. "Yes, she almost did, I think it's time to tucker in" She said, thinking that changing her into pajamas before the movie was a good idea "Yes, we should" The blonde agreed with the brunette.

Jane carried the girl, followed by her mother. She put her into the sheets and pulled the cover up to the girl's chin. Both women kissed her goodnight and went downstairs.

"In the end, today was a good day" The detective commented.

"Yes it was… Thanks for telling me and letting me comfort you" She said snuggling the chest of the detective.

"Thank you for make me feel comfortable enough, you are the only one that have made me feel so loved and comfortable" She hugged Maura close and kissed her head "I love you infinitely, my love"

Maura smiled and a single tear trickled down her cheek "I love you too, baby. I love you so, so much"

Second after Maura remembered that tomorrow was the day that Melissa and Claire will come to the house again "Tomorrow is the playdate Claire and I set for the girls, I think you need to know in case you wanted to be here or not" she said nervously to Jane, not knowing how she will react

Jane sight deeply "I don't know. I'll figure it tomorrow. Right now I just want to hold you" she simply said.

Not much after Jane was about to leave when Maura said doubtfully with pleading eyes "Would you like to stay… Just to sleep, I just don't want to be alone" Maura asked nervously.

Jane turned and smile at her "Of course" she simple said. The blonde grabbed her hand led her to the bedroom. They didn't bother to change into pajamas, they just laid down snuggled in bed enjoying the closeness and the immense love they both felt for each other. "Good night my love" the brunette said with a big smile on her face and kissing her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Again! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not completely satified with this chapter but I think this was necesarie, next one will be intense so maybe it'll take a little more time to write.  
Let me know your thought, every suggestion, comment and review is very apreciate!  
Please, let me know if there's any grammar mistake.

Thanks for all your comments and reviews! and Thanks for keep on reading this story.

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and some characters

* * *

Jane could not sleep that night. She spent the whole time thinking of the day they would meet. She was torn between whether she wanted that to happen or not. Her dilemma was complicated; she wanted to know her, to know how her life has been, to ask her if she was happy, to hug her, to be able to give her a kiss. She had a feeling inside that she couldn't describe. She thought of Maura's words, she said that, that feeling was the love of a mother for her child, but Jane didn't know if that was what she was feeling. The more time she spent thinking about it, the more confused she became.

It was all too overwhelming for her. The tough, brave, fierce and fearless Detective Jane Rizzoli was now a scared, crying woman, whose pain was increasing every time she thought of that woman who looks just like her. Jane started to sob quietly, trying not to awake the M.E. who was peacefully sleeping. Too many emotions for such a short amount of time.

Her stomach was tied in knots; her heart shattered, the nerves and anxiety were taking control over her. She knew it was useless to continuing beating herself up in this time of the night about what she will do next about Claire and her daughter, she didn't know the answer for her questions, but she needed to at least see her again, to meet both of them. She tried to concentrate in Maura's lovely scent, in the way her body fitted perfectly in hers or the way her hand were still grabbing hers, in the last month of relation they both had found the true love in each other. The only haven of peace she could rely on that night was Maura's warmth and steady breaths and after a long while she gave up to a restless sleep.

* * *

Maura woke up a few minutes before her alarm, getting out of bed; she looked at the angelical face of her sleeping girlfriend. She smiled to herself at the sight. She got in the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dress, ready to face the day.

It was around 6:45 am when she exited her room, walking towards her daughter's room. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" Maura said, sitting at the edge of her kid's bed, rubbing her back "Time to wake up, little bird" She said sweetly. The little blond groaned and Maura chuckled softly, shaking the little girl's arm to wake her up "C'mon sweetie, it's time to get ready"

Kathy rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to wipe the sleep away of her eyes "Morning mommy" she said in a sleepy voice, not fully awake yet. Maura smiled at the girl and enveloped her in a warm embraces before they went through Kathy's morning routine. They did it rather quickly, the kid always being very well behave and obedient. Both blondes went down to the kitchen, to start making breakfast.

Jane was awake by the noise downstairs; she let out a soft groan, feeling a headache announcing itself. She rubbed her messy curls and put on her shoes before she went to the bathroom. In her way to the kitchen she could smell the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. She got to the main floor, surprising Kathy, who didn't know that Jane spent the night in the house "Auntie Jane!" The girl yelled, jumping from the stool of the kitchen to her godmother's arms, Jane was just in time to catcher "Wow! Calm down little bolt" she said with a smile in her face, she kissed the kid's cheek and went around the kitchen island to give her girlfriend a chaste, loving kiss "Good morning, gorgeous" the brunette said looking lovingly into the blonde's eyes. They ate breakfast together. Was a nice, chatty and comfortable breakfast, Maura facing Jane and Kathy next to the Italian detective.

Jane got behind the wheel and drive towards the daycare. Maura got a call so she stood at the entrance, while Jane walked with Kathy in her arms to her classroom "Bye, little bug" she said kissing the girls cheek, the kid reluctantly let the woman go and started to walk unto the colorful room "Can you and mommy bring me to school every day, ok?" the little girl ask with pleading eyes to the detective who couldn't hide her emotions "I'd love to do that" she said kneeling to the girl's level "I promise I will try to bring you every morning" she said, looking at Kathy with shimmering eyes "Pinky promise?" she asked, holding her little pinky up high. Jane smiled broadly and intertwined her finger with the kid's "Pinky premise, baby girl" she said kissing her forehead and encouraging her to get into the room "C'mon, bug, Time to go to class!" The girl waved at the brunette and the older woman made her way to the car, when she saw Maura talking with a man.

"Perfect, I will pick the girls at 4 pm" Maura said smiling sweetly, unaware of her girlfriend towards them.

Both adults were too immersed in the conversation to notice the brunette approaching. Melissa who was just looking at her father and her mother's friends, notice a tall figure with curly, black hair and slim figure "Mommy?" she said confused by the sight. This got her father's attention who was even more puzzled than the girl at the sight of the woman. Maura notice that both, father and daughter were looking, furrowed brow at someone. She turned and saw that it was Jane. _Ok, Maura, act naturally, like nothing's happening._ She thought. "Umm…Richard, this is Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend" she said, trying to sound as natural as possible. Jane arrived were the three of them were talking, shaking hands with Richard, she looked at the girl, her face was pure confusion "Can you say hi to Mrs. Rizzoli, Cutie?" the man encourage the girl hiding behind his leg. "Hello, miss" she said shyly. "Hello sweetie" Ruffling her curls that where just like her own. "Please, call me Jane… Mrs. Rizzoli is my mom, I'm not that old" she joked, making Maura, Richard and little Melissa laugh.

"Well, it's getting late; I'll take this young lady inside…Oh! And I think my wife will pick Meli up tonight at your home, Was a pleasure to see you Maura, you too Jane" He said his goodbyes and walked inside the building.

Maura looked how Jane's face was tense and sad "Honey, are you ok?" she asked but she knew better, she knew Jane's emotions were mixed and she didn't know how to come to terms with them. Showing a sad smile and rubbing her girlfriends arm said "Baby, I know this is hard, but what if we go to work, busy our minds in some work and at lunch time we talk about this, ok?" she said, her eyes sparkling with love at Jane. "I think that's ok" she the detective said sadly, bottling all her emotions inside to prevent her to crumble into pieces.

* * *

They arrived to BPD headquarters, the M.E. heading directly to the basement and the Detective went to the Café first to grab a coffee "Hi, Janie!" Her mother greeted her sweetly "Hi, Ma. Can you give a coffee, please?" she said overwhelmed. "Is there something bothering you? You look sad, honey" she said worried for her daughter, knowing that something was indeed, bothering the brunette. "No Ma, everything is fine. I just had a rough couple of days" she said trying to wave away her Ma's worries "Ok, honey. If you say so… Here's your coffee" She handed the beverage and smiled at her "Thanks Ma, see you!" she said and went upstairs.

She entered the bullpen "Hey, guys. What do we have?" she asked, sitting at her desk and turning her computer on. "Nothing yet, Jane" Frost ask with an annoyed voice. Recently they haven't got any mayor case, most were simple robs taken by police officers helped by rookies or drug cases that were taken by the Drug Unit. So the team was getting a few days of paperwork due to the lack of action. This means less criminality in Boston, which was something good, but it means a boring existence at work and a ton of paperwork, which was hated by everyone.

Lunch time arrived and Jane went down to Maura's office. "Hi" she simply said to the blonde, who was at her desk, buried in paperwork, just as they were upstairs "Having fun?" she said smirking, pointing to the big pile of papers in hr desk.

The M.E. Stood up and went to kiss her girlfriend, a most needed kiss after long hours of loneliness and endless papers to fill. "It's being a hideous day" she said annoyed by the boring day they were having.

"You want to talk about this morning, this afternoon perhaps?" Maura ask carefully, scared of Jane reaction and trying to make her talk about what she was feeling instead of bottling it all inside "What are you feeling, baby" she said concerned showing in her voice this time.

"I have no idea" She looked at her, sad and pain in her shimmering, chocolaty eyes. "It's just so many things at the same time. I don't know how to feel about this"

"Jane, I know you're feeling confused. This morning when you saw Melissa you were tense and sad. I know this is scaring you, a whole lot… And it's fine to be scared! It's been to many years hiding this from so many people that now that they showed up all that pain you hid inside it's coming to the surface and its hurting you" Maura said trying to soothe the brunette's pain "I don't know if you want to know her, but I think it's time, baby" she smiled at her reassuringly, rubbing her leg with her.

Tears sprung in Jane's eyes but she blink them away, trying to be strong and not succumb to the pain she was feeling "But what is she doesn't want to, what if she hate me for what I did" she said, her voice trembling and her hands shaking.

Maura grabbed Jane's hands in hers, and rubbed her palm soothingly. "It's a risk, baby but I know must of adopted children look for their biological parent to know their story, to soothe their insecurities, I can tell, Jane" she said, and continued "I think it'll can help you to release some of the pain you've kept inside all this years and to give her some explanations"

Jane didn't answer, just buried her face in the crook of Maura's neck. Enjoying the loving smell of her girlfriend's perfume and shampoo. She broke the embrace and said "How can you be so perfect?" Jane asked. "I'm hardly perfect, Jane" Maura answered with chuckling a little.

Jane looked at her eyes and kissed her lips deeply, soaking the blonde's lips with all her gratefulness and love. Jane rest her forehead against Maura's and allowed a small tear to roll down her cheek "I love you so, so much, my love" she said choking by the lump in her throat.

"I love you too, Baby" she said closed eyes. Both separated and grabbed hands Maura asked "Baby, I'll go to pick the girls in a couple of hours, would you come with me?" Jane looked down and shook her head. Maura tilted her head and with her fingers rose Jane chin and made her look at her "its ok, baby. I'll them up at 4 and Meli's mother will pick her up at 7:30 or 8. If you want to come" she said to Jane.

"O-okay, thanks" she simply said. With a few more kisses she said goodbye and went to her desk to finish her paperwork for the day. She drenched herself in work until she saw it was time to decide what she wanted to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter. It took me a little more time to write, it's being a hectic week and the situation of my country got in the way but here it is! This chapter may leave you asking why I didn't confront the situation directly but I thought that it was better to let the things flow at it's own rhytm  
Let me know your thoughts about this chapter! Every suggestion, comment and review is very welcome  
Please let me know if there's any grammar mistake

Thanks for keep on reading this, I love you all!  
Thanks for all your reviews and Pms

 _ **(Italic-Bold letters are for the texts)**_

 _ **B.M. Adams  
XoXo...**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and a few characters

* * *

She looked at the clock on her wrist, noticing that it was almost time to pick the girls up from daycare. She started to clear up her desk, thinking what hell of a day could this one turn into; she was nervous about what she and Jane talked earlier. She asked herself many time if her girlfriend would really show up before Claire pick Meli up and also she knew that Jane was scared and anxious about the encounter.

Finishing with her desk she grabbed her purse and heading to the elevators she texted the brunette " _ **I will pick the girls in 30 minutes, will you come with me?"**_ She texted her, even though she knew Jane will need a little more time to come to terms with herself. Her phone rang a minute after she sent the text. _**"No, baby. Give a kiss to Kathy from me"**_ and seconds within the first text a second text came. _ **"And say hello to Melissa from me too"**_ And a third message right after. _**"I'll go home later… Love you!"**_

She read the messages getting into the elevator, the first one made her smile and when she read last two messages, that smile just grew bigger. She thought that maybe Jane was accepting the current events; she knew she was still nervous, but maybe, just maybe she was finally coming to terms with her emotions and fears.

Maura was sure that Jane was a softie in the inside; she has seen that part of the detective since they both meet almost a decade ago and that soft part of her jus grew bigger when Kathy was born. She saw the way, the gentleness in the brunette's move when she was holding a 1 day-old Kathy, pure adoration in her face and a special, sweet shimmer in her deep brown eyes and she can imagine that the face she has seen in her girlfriend when Kathy was born was the same face she had the day she held her baby in her chest after giving birth to her. Behind her hard exterior, Jane Rizzoli was a softie, cuddle mom.

She went out of the elevator with a broad smile walking towards the café to grab some brownies for the girls, regularly she wouldn't let her kid eat such an unhealthy snack but it was a special occasion after all. She saw Angela serving some coffees "Hello, Angela!" Politely said Maura.

"Oh! Hi, honey!" She greeted the M.E. "What can I do for you, Maura?" she asked.

"Do you have some of those awesome brownies of yours?" She asked to the eldest Rizzoli

Angela smiled confused knowing that Maura was very conscious about her diet and Kathy's. "Maura Isles, are you really asking me for brownies... Ok that's a first" Angela joked at Maura's odd request.

She chuckled at the older woman's reaction "Kathy is having a friend over and a brownie once in a while won't hurt anybody" she said smiling.

"Ok, honey, Give me a second" she said looking for the brownies in the back of the counter. "Here they are, Maura" she gave the brownies to the blonde.

Maura paid and was about to leave when Angela came and grabbed her arm "Can we talk for a minute, Maura" she said worried and looking concern "Sure, Angela. Is there something wrong?" the blonde asked confused by her mother-in-law's demeanor

Angela leaded her to a table at the back of the café. They sat in front of each other "What is going on, Angela. I'm starting to worry" she said visibly worried and expectant to hear what Angela had to say

"Is Janie ok? She's been acting weird, she's been distant. She is worrying me. She doesn't talk to me about her problems but that doesn't mean I don't notice something's off with her" she said looking worry-eyed at the blonde. Maura became nervous; she didn't know how to answer to Angela's question. Jane told her not to tell anybody, not even her Ma and due to Maura's nonexistent ability to lie she was trapped and she didn't know how to get away from there

"Well, Angela. Jane has been through a lot lately. She might be tired" she simple said, trying to sound convincing, although she knew Angela knew better; she'll figure it out sooner than later.

"I know your work is stressful and dangerous but she's been so distant, it's been years since she wasn't like this" She said looking at Maura, who was at verge of collapse for keeping such a big secret from her loved ones.

Maura grabbed Angela's hands in hers "Angela, Jane is a strong woman. She has had a couple of hectic weeks" she stopped and gave a reassuring squeeze to the older woman's hands "I know that you're worry about Jane and yes, she is been distant lately, but she needs time, Angela, to think, to disappear into her own mind to find herself again. Give her some time, I know Jane, She will come to talk to you when she's ready" she said with a sympathetic smiled on her face.

Angela look at her with shimmering light brown eyes "Thanks, Honey…I really appreciate that you look so much after my baby" she said trustfully.

"I really love her, and I know she loves us back, just as much as she loves you" she said trying to soothe the worries in the Rizzoli matriarch.

"Thank you, Honey…It's just, I haven't see her this…sad in such a long time" she paused and look down to her hands for a second "You know, She made this stupid decision when she was 16 and she just retreated herself for a while after that" Angela said looking at the street behind the window. She was about to say something when Stanley called her and told her to get back to work.

"Goodbye, honey" she kissed her cheek and got back to work. Maura stood still for a minute feeling guilty for not telling Angela the real reason of Jane's behavior. She didn't lie to Angela but she didn't tell the truth either. She stood and sighed, beginning to walk towards her car.

The drive was relatively short and calm, she arrived at the daycare, and the bell had rang a few minutes ago; she entered into the girls class room and immediately Kathy ran to her mother's arms "Hello, my baby girl" she said smiling lovingly at her child "Hi, Mommy" the girl snuggled in the eldest blonde's arms. "Where's Meli Sweetie?" she asked, not seen the little brunette nowhere around. "She's in the park, Mommy" she said picking her backpack from its spot at the dangler.

"Go for her, I'll grab you bags" she said smiling getting closer to the dangler to pick both backpacks whilst the little blonde ran to the park looking for her friend.

Both girls got inside and Melissa went directly looking for her bag, raising and eyebrow when she didn't see the bag in its spot. "I have it right here, honey" Maura said smiling broadly at the girl. "Thanks, Mrs. Isles" the little brunette said politely.

Maura drove them to the house, where immediately after arriving she gave the brownies the girls. Kathy was surprised by her mother's election for a snack but she was thrilled about finally eat something more unhealthy and sugary than her usual snacks.

Both girls eat her brownies with some warm milk and then ran to the backyard to play. Maura was sitting in a chaise-longue in the yard watching the girls play with a big smile in her face and a loving sparkle on her eyes.

Unlike Jane, Maura thought that meet Claire and Melissa as her girlfriend and not as their mother and grandmother would be nice, probably they'll just think that Jane just looks alike Claire and that's all. She was expectant about her girlfriend's decision and she was wondering if she will follow her advice and just meet them as not more than Kathy's other mom or 'Auntie Jane'

It was about dinner time when the doorbell rang. Maura got up the chair in the backyard; she thought that the one behind the door had to be Jane, because it was too early for Meli's mother to pick her up. She opened and found her gorgeous girlfriend standing in front of her, worry-eyed managing a small smile. The brunette throw herself on the blonde's arms looking for comfort in her love's warmth, who happily gave her all her love in a long, loving and warm embrace. The looking intently at each other for a second than, they kiss one another feeling and soaking in all the love they felt

Both woman when to the kitchen and Maura poured a glass of wine for herself and opened a bottle of beer for Jane. The M.E. started to make dinner while she asked the brunette to tell the girl to come inside for dinner.

She went to the backyard and watched lovingly at the running, happy little girls. She couldn't help thinking of the little blonde as her little girl. Jane saw Kathy grow since she was in her mom's belly; she has loved the kid since she knew about her and now that her mom and she were in a relationship she loved that kid even more; this made her realize that maybe thing would be different, maybe if she had been a little more confident and less coward she could now see the little brunette as her granddaughter. The detective couldn't believe that her goddaughter or possibly in a near future, her daughter and her grandkid were playing in the same place as best friends and she certainly couldn't believe that she was about to meet the little, premature baby girl she gave up for adoption 24 years ago as a grown woman with a daughter of her own. She was scared, but after a lot of thinking she understood that details were unnecessary, she wouldn't tell anything about what happen, at least not until the right time come

"Hi, girls!" she said loudly, walking across the yard going to were the girls where. When Kathy heard her voice, immediately ran to her "Auntie Jane!" the kid screamed, jumping to the detective's arms and hugging her

Jane hugged Kathy back and the put her down again, and got closer to the little brunette "How are you kiddo?" she asked ruffling the kid's slightly lighter brown, curly hair. "Hi" Melissa said shyly to the detective.

She smiled at girl and clapped her hands "Ok! Who's up to eat something really good?" she said excitedly; the girls giggled and ran inside. Maura was taken by surprise when the kids entered laughing out loud and giggling. "Ok, Ok! Girls go and wash your hands, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Maura commanded and the girls did as told.

"I can see a beautiful smile on your face; May I know what it is for? Maura said looking hussy at the brunette.

The Italian detective got closer to the brunette and kissed her passionately until both gasped for air and they foreheads were touching "Because I can now kiss you whenever I want" she said chuckling slightly and making Maura do the same. "And because I realized that this is the right thing to do" she smirked after they separated.

"What exactly did you realize?" Maura asked at the ambiguous answer her girlfriend gave her.

"I realize that meet her… both, is the right thing, even if I'm just Kathy's auntie… _And_ I realize that kiss you is certainly right too" she smiled and kissed her once again, this time more heated and passionate than the last. "You have to stop kissing me like this" Maura said separating her lips from Jane's needing to breath.

"Why? Am I arousing you?" she smirked and winked an eyes then she kissed Maura's neck

"Jane, stop" she laughed and separate from her girlfriend slapping playfully the brunettes upper arm "The kids are going to come out the bathroom any minute, how are we going to explain if they found us like this, all... heated" she chuckled a little and smiled at the idea of more making out later that night

"Don't you worry, will finish this later" hussy exclaimed Jane. Maura returned a mischievous telling her girlfriend that she agrees to her offer.

The girl came into the kitchen again and set the table with Jane, something that everybody enjoyed. The dinner was ready a few minutes later and the four sat in the table, chatting happily and laughing about Jane's faces, the kids comments and Maura's occasional google-mouth. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, the both grown women and both girls sat on the couch and watched a movie waiting for Meli's mother to arrive.

8:30 exactly the doorbell rang and with that Maura looked uncourageously at Jane. She smiled slightly and nodded. The brunette stood up from the couch and sigh collecting strength to open that door.

She grabbed the doorknob and hesitantly opened the door. She found a young woman with piercing blue eyes and black curls. Her stomach was tight in knots and she felt a lump in her throat. She was pulled out of her thought by the deep voice of the woman's

"Hello, I-I'm Claire, Melissa's mom, you must be detective Rizzoli. It's a pleasure to meet you" the other brunette said smiling politely, obviously puzzled by the look of the woman in front of her.

"Um… Hi!, I'm Jane, i-it's my pleasure" she said shaking the other woman's hand managing a small smile.

Maura came from behind, welcomed Meli's mother and told her to come in. Both, Meli and Kathy where sleeping in the couch. "May I offer you something, Claire?" Maura asked

"Oh, No thank you Maura, do not bother yourself…Well, I can see they had a lot of fun" Claire at the sight of both girls asleep in the couch. She carried her daughter to the door. "Thank you very much, by the look of this little one here, she had a great day" she smiled at both women's

"It was our pleasure Claire, this little one here and your family, of course, are welcome anytime" Maura exclaimed politely. They said their goodbyes and the mother-daughter duo got in the car and left.

Maura closed the door and look at Jane, she saw confusing and repentance in her facial features. "You want to talk about something, baby?" Maura asked her pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

The brunette detective turned and look at her girlfriend, she cupped her face with both hands and said "Actually, I just want to kiss you for a while, we'll talk later" pulling her lips against Maura's soaking in the blondes delicious taste.

They had a great make out session that both agree to continuo after tuck Kathy in for the night for the night after her daily nigth-time routine.

Both where sitting in the couch and Jane noticed that it was almost midnight, she look at Maura "Can I stay?" she suddenly said making Maura smile brightly "I would love to" she said sweetly, giving her a chaste and sweet kiss.

"Would you like to finish what we started a while ago?" she smirked at the blonde. Maura laughed broadly and kissing her lips said "I would love that even more"

Jane saw the blonde hazel shimmering eyes "I love you so much, baby" she whispered in her ear. "I love you too, my love" she said, feeling tears sprung in her eyes, overwhelmed by emotions; feeling her life so complete.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello and welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it took more than expected but here it is. Soon some crazy stuff will happen...  
Please, let me know your thoughts about this chapter. any suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
Let me know if there's any grammar mistake!

Thanks for keep on reading this story!  
Thanks for all your reviwes!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do notown anything from R&I, just the plot and some characters

* * *

The drive from Maura's house to Claire's was relatively short. She spent the whole drive thinking of the woman she just met. Claire was impressed by the resemblances they have, she could noticed it right away, the facial feature, the voice when she spoke and she was even more amused by the feeling that woman gave to her; something in that woman made her feel good, empathy, _safe._ Just like if she has known her since ever…

They arrived to their home, Claire carried her sleeping child to the front door, she knocked and her husband opened it. "Hi, my girls" he said pecking his wife's lips and kissing Meli's forehead "so… we can tell that she had a great playdate"

Claire turned and looked at him with a big smile "We can say so… I'll have to awake her though, she needs a bath" she said chuckling softly.

"Oh! Honey, look at that face; she is sleeping so peacefully" he said pouting and looking lovingly at her little daughter "We can give her a bath tomorrow morning, besides she will be cranky and mad if you awake her and I'm sure you don't want to deal with one of her tantrums this late" she smirked

The brunette rolled her eyes and gave up at his arguments "Fine, but you'll give her the shower in the morning" she said pointing at him

He laughed and gave her a kiss "Yes, sir" he joked doing a military salute. Once again Claire rolled her eyes and went upstairs and tucked Melissa in after she changed her into pajamas carefully trying to keep her asleep.

She went downstairs and found Richard reading the journal in the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in his right hand "It's not a little late to read the journal? She said surrounding the kitchen island to grab an apple from a bowl.

"I didn't have time this morning and some interesting things had happened here lately" he said sipping from the cup of tea he had in his hand.

She bit the apple "Hmm…did you know that Maura is…" Richard put the paper and down interrupted her "That Maura is into women? Yes, I knew" he simply said. she looked at him "And did you know she has a..." again, Richard interrupted her "That she has a girlfriend? Yes, I knew that too. I met her this morning, both brought Kathy to school" she raised an eyebrow.

"And now you're going to ask me if I noticed that she looks a lot like you, yes, I noticed it too" he said, knowing that his wife will ask that too by the way this conversation was going.

"And you didn't tell me that you knew this because…" she said waving the apple in circles as a way of asking the question.

"Because I forgot, baby. I had an awful day at the office and my mind was in other things. I really didn't think about it. I'm sorry, honey, I should've told" she said standing from the stool of the kitchen, putting his cup in the sink and he hugged his wife from behind. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?" he asked Claire, who was looking without blinking at the wall across the kitchen.

She turned her body and faced him "Do you think that we might be related?" she asked him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean, baby? Because I'm not following you" he said confused by her question.

"I mean, do you think that it's possible that that woman and I could be related in any way?" she said furrowing her brow and leaning further into Richard's front

"You mean your biological family?" she asked looking at her. She nodded into his chest "Yes, maybe she could be my cousin or something" she separated from Richard and walked to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too much" she said leaning against the island, ruffling her curls and sipping from the bottle she had on her hand

He saw the concern in her expressions and got closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder "I know you and our parents had… disagreements on this topic, but they didn't never told about anything?" he asked, knowing that her parent wouldn't talk about this, He never understood why they kept it from Claire, maybe they were afraid, but he never could understand why. Claire loved her parents but they were pretty reserved about her daughter's past like if they told her she would ran away to that girl who gave birth to her.

She held her head up again and looked at him "Honey, you know my parents, they are… My parents!" she said matter-of-factly, referring to her parent's particular way of being. She sighed "They just said that she was an irresponsible teenager running away from her actions" she said crossing her arms.

"Would you blame her?" smiling sad at her, he exclaimed. She shrugged "I guess not" she said resignedly rubbing her forehead. Noticing the restlessness in his wife he proposed an idea "Why don't we go to sleep and figured anything that needs to be figure tomorrow, it's being a long day, you're tired and certainly I am too" he finished kissing her temple.

"Yes, that's a great idea" Claire said. Richard locked the doors for the night and grabbed her wife hand and leaded her upstairs, to their bedroom. "Good night, baby, I love you" he said, turning off the lamp on his nightstand.

* * *

That night, Jane and Maura decided to take a big step on their relation, after a couple months of relation they decided that it was time to consummate their love and go further. The resent event wore them out and both needed an outlet. They sheltered in their love and soaked in it as well. The night went by too quickly, a night filled with love, passionate kisses and sweet, loving caresses. They spent the night making sweet love, putting into actions all the love they professed to each other and everyone else could see.

They forgot about everything that night, her minds and souls were in the moment, in that bedroom, in that bed. They forgot about Jack, about what he did to Maura and Kathy the past years, they forgot about Jane's past about her worries and fears, they didn't think just acted. The gentleness in their moves was like a perfect choreographed dance, they soaked and tangled in each other's body, they became one that night in heart, body and soul.

Next morning Jane woke up feeling a delicious sense of bliss and some sore muscles from the night she and her girlfriend spent together. She had a huge smile on her face feeling her M.E. sleeping peacefully against her chest. Carefully she untangled herself from the love of her life. She completed her morning routine and went downstairs to make breakfast. It was Saturday so she thought that it was a perfect day to make some pancakes, after all it was a special occasion. She and her girlfriend just had the most amazing night in their lifes.

She heard her phone ringing upstairs and ran to turn it off before it awakes Maura. Fortunately she was fast asleep and didn't wake up. When she was on her way back to the kitchen she heard noises in Kathy's room.

She knocked the door and pushed it open "Good morning, munchkin" she said entering into the room the girl was exiting the bathroom and ran to the brunette surprised by her presences. "Auntie Jane! What're you doing here? It's early" the girl asked.

Jane thought a bit about how to answer that question, on her mind were images of the beautiful, passion-filled night she spent in her girlfriend's arms "I… I felt asleep on the couch yesterday night and well, here I am!" she said in a exited voice carrying the girl downstairs preventing awake her mother.

They started to make the pancake batter, which ended up in pretty much in every place, including the girl's and Jane's hair. But made the pancakes made it propose, have fun and let the laughs take the place off and wash away every bad thing making room for happiness.

Both were laughing out loud and enjoying a most needed quality time. Jane's heart was melting at the sound of Kathy's giggles; it was a while since she heard the little blonde laughing with a smile so big on her face.

Jane finished cleaning up the kitchen; she was looking for a pan whilst Kathy was sitting at the kitchen counter, waving her feet in the air watching her godmother "Auntie Jane?" the little blonde asked.

Jane hummed in response; her body almost into the cabinet where she was trying to found a pan to get the pancakes ready before Maura wakes up.

"Are you living here now?" the girl asked, looking at the brunette's moves. Jane was taken by surprised with the question "Um…Well, honey" she was stunned by the question and didn't know how to answer to it. The brunette had stayed in that house no more than a couple of times and every time she awakes up there , she was happier, she was flooded by a sense of extreme bliss and happiness. She loved waking up every morning next to her honey-blonde, beautiful girlfriend, she loved to tuck Kathy in at nights and when she was in her cuddle-mood and when she snuck in the brunette's arms. She never thought of moving in but after this she started to think about it.

She composted herself "I don't know, Bug… But I'll talk about it with you mommy, ok? She said standing up completely after finding the pan she has been looking for.

"Ok" she girl simply said still waving her feet in the air. They stayed silent for a minute when Kathy continued the conversation "But I'll really like when you're here, Auntie Jane" Jane stood speechless, looking lovingly at the girl and tears shimmering in her deep brown eyes and a big smile curling up. "I love that too, princess" she said approaching to the girl kissing her forehead "But remember, I'll love you the same, living here or anywhere else, no matter what" she said cupping the girl's face with both hands. After a few seconds in the same position she let go of Kathy's face and clasped "so…who's up to some pancakes!" she said excitedly. "ME!" Kathy yelled and chuckled loudly, and both started to cook the pancakes.

Maura was upstairs in bed; she awoke by the noises from the kitchen. She awoke with the laughter of her daughter and girlfriend and the delicious smell of freshly made pancakes. The blonde M.E. went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, dressed up and went downstairs to join both her loves. She arrived to the kitchen and stood in the doorframe watching her little girl and her big girl happily working together on the breakfast. "So, what are you two doing" she said entering in the kitchen. She hugged and kissed Kathy and gave Jane a chaste, loving kiss "Thank you for last night" the M.E. said after they separated.

"I should be the one saying thanks you, you just gave me the best gift ever" Jane kissed her against this time they depended the kiss and ended up gasping for air and laughing softly "We shouldn't get this heated with Kathy so close" Jane commented, making the blonde laugh "You are certainly right, detective" she said mischievously and smirking to the brunette

"Ok, doctor, your arousing me now. Please, there are kids around" she joked and began to pour the pancake batter in the pan.

Jane was busy with the pancakes whilst both blondes were setting the table "Did you sleep good, baby?" Jane asked with her usual and sexy smirked at Maura, whose look was just as mischievous as Jane's "I did, amazingly" she said looking hussy at her detective.

That Saturday went by quickly; they had a lazy day and didn't do much. The three of them sat in the couch and watch a few movies, they had lunch and did the same afterwards, snuggle in close one another the whole day. Jane thought to herself that the day couldn't have being more perfect. She wanted to do the same freely every time she wanted, it would probably take a little time to complete but that was her goal. The detective needed time to think the perfect way to reach that goal and she had the perfect idea, she will need time though, this particular thing that was on her mind needed a lot of planning and care to complete.

The night came alone and they decide to make a barbecue as per Jane's request, she thought it would be nice and it'll complete the most perfect day she had had in a while. Kathy was on the grass playing with her dolls while Jane was barbecuing and Maura was by her side watching her lovingly.

"What are you thinking, love?" Jane asked to the gorgeous blonde leaned against her side, who was watching the flames of the barbecue intently without even blinking

Maura looked at her with big, questioning hazel eyes; she just looked at her pleading for her to talk. Jane sighed, knowing where Maura wanted her to go; she put down her bottle of beer "You want me to talk about Claire, don't you?"

Maura gave her an apologetic smile "Just if you want to" she said not wanting to push Jane too much.

"You know, I do wanna talk" she smiled at her beautiful, smiling girlfriend "You know, when I saw her, I almost fell down on my knees. I was shocked. I didn't think it would affected me that much" she honestly said to her, letting every feeling to go away. "I don't know if this sounds crazy, but when shook our hand I felt something that I cannot explain" she said looking confused at the blonde.

"Honey, there are studies that shows that during the pregnancy, both mother and child form a bond that I can certainly say, can't be broken… by anything" the M.E. saw the sparkle and the shimmer in her detective's eyes

"Even though, we never spend time together?" Jane said in disbelieve at Maura's words

Maura smiled and said "Honey, she spent 6 month _inside_ of you, that is a lot time to bond and the closes contact you will have with anybody. That bond is something just mother and child can share, even though you didn't know each other until yesterday. _You_ brought her into this world" she said.

Jane took a sip from her beer "It was weird" she turned and look directly to her girlfriend's hazel eyes. "Seeing her there, standing in front of me, she was stranger but she didn't felt like one"

"And I'm sure she felt the same, you both share a lot more than physical features. You share a something that will make you feel different about each other from the rest of the world" she wanted to say more but didn't want to overwhelm her with too much information.

Puzzled and worried Jane looked at the M.E. "So what's the next step, should we just tell her or what?"

Maura sighed and looked up, at the sky full of stars "You should do what you think it's the right thing to do"

"Yep, that didn't help" Jane smirked at Maura, flipping the sausages and putting the steaks on the fire.

Maura laughed softly "well, given that both Claire and Melissa will be around a lot, I suggest that we should let the thing flows at its own rhythm and if the right time comes you would tell her, but for now we should be just Kathy's moms" she sweetly said.

"You're right, baby. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you· she said pecking the blonde's lips; she turned the steaks "Kathy's moms?" she said smiling sweetly at Maura.

The blonde nodded "You have been like a mother for her since she was born, you have been for her no matter what, so you deserve that title just as much as I do"

The Italian woman felt tears welling up in her eyes "She feels like that to me, you know" she paused and looked at the girl playing happily with her dolls "Like a daughter" she said, her eyes shimmering with tears that she blinked away.

"I'm glad to hear that" she said giving a sweet kiss to her brunette detective.

After a few minutes dinner was ready and the sat on the backyard table enjoying the amazing night and the greatest company they could have ever asked for.

Maura helped Jane to take her insecurities away and made her talk, something that she knew helped her drain a lot of those bottled up feeling she has had since a long time ago. She was extremely happy having her beautiful little girl in front of her laughing, healthy, happy and carefree, and by her side she had the most gorgeous, kind-hearted, funny, thoughtful woman she could ever asked for to be her girlfriend and the one with she wanted to spend the rest of her life


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone! I'm Back, finally!... Sorry for the absence, the past days had been awfully hectic where I live, so it's been hard to keep on with frecuent updates but I promise I'll catch up on them. This chapter it's mostly fluff. I tried to include some crime but I'm not too good at it. I hope you like it!  
Please let me know your thoughts. Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
If there any grammar mistake, please let me know

Thanks for all the support on this  
Thanks for all of your reviews

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any from R&I, Just a few characters and the plot.

* * *

The weekend passed and the week started hectically, the team caught a rather gruesome and complicated case. A father killed his wife and his 3 years old girl was still missing, Maura determined by the findings on the woman's body that the abuse was continuous and repetitive along the past years, several scars and marks on the body were conclusive about the awful abuses she suffered. This case was harder than many others, because Maura and Jane felt it close, for obvious reasons. At first Jane did not want Maura to perform the autopsy, she knew that it will be painful and will bring out a lot of bad memories but she did it anyways, the M.E. felt it her personal task to discover where this bastard was and punish him for what he had done and find that little child.

They expected to find the child either dead or alive, everybody prayed that the she'll be found alive of course but in the aftermath they were looking for a coldblooded killer that didn't hesitate to kill his own wife. It was midday and the team was getting ready to take the lunch break, the lack of evidence frustrated them, this guy was good and he knew what he was doing. Korsak's phone rang, his face dropped and expression hardened. Jane looked at Frost and he looked back at her, both asking the same question on their minds.

"Umm…Ok, yes sir… we're on our way." He hanged up the phone adverted his gaze towards both detectives in front of him. He sighed deeply "two hikers found Camilla Miller's body on a park near Medfort" He said with stone cold voice keeping his feeling at bay. Frost kicked his desk taking his anger out and Jane just sighed and looked down grabbing the bridge of her nose.

They all went, including Maura. Jane tried to stop her, but this case was personal for her. The team found the body completely naked and cold, starting to decompose. Frost was emptying his stomach and Jane looking for evidence in the surroundings with some rookies and Korsak was interviewing the hikers.

Maura approached to the body of the girl, getting closer she stopped, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, seeking for enough strength to continue. Holding her head up high she started to walk towards the body again. A single tear escaped from her eye, she saw the little body all bruised up, her blonde curly hair all tangled and dirty, no clothes, not even underwear. The body was covered by some dirt but nothing else. With all the strength she could gather she examine the child's body briefly and told the lab technicians to take the body to the morgue. The M.E. stood and walked rapidly to her car.

Jane noticed that Maura was wiping her cheek and almost running "Hey, I'll be back in a minute" she sad to a rookie with she was talking to. The man politely nodded. She sprinted to Maura "Hey…hey, Maura!" she said loudly, but the blonde didn't stop. The detective held her arm gently "Honey, are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Um... Yes, yes, I'm ok" she said looking at Jane and starting to walk again to the car, leaving Jane concerned and worrying for her, jane knew she was affected by the case and seeing the little body like that had made a big shock on her girlfriends.

* * *

They body was delivered and Maura began with the autopsy as she could. The team upstairs still having no leads to Joel Miller's whereabouts.

Standing in front of the glass board with the few pieces of evidence they got in front of her she sighed in frustration, it was like he disappeared. "I'll go downstairs, maybe Maura could tell us something" she walked away the bullpen going to the morgue, getting anxious as she approach to the room, knowing she was doing the autopsy of a little girl that was completely bruised up, cut, all messed up, naked, and probably raped.

Maura was immobile beside the autopsy table, looking down to the white sheet covering the little girl's body. She had tears on her eyes, Jane saw her from the window of her office. She knocked on the door that connected the morgue with the office trying not to startle her. "Hey" she said softly, managing a small smile. Maura rapidly wiped the leftover tears on her cheeks and managed a weak smile too, trying to act normal and not showing the vast range of emotions she was feeling.

"So… what did you find?" the brunette said massaging nervously the scars on her palms.

She composed herself "Um... well, the samples were taken and sent to the lab, we'll have something soon and the cause of dead was…was that her little body couldn't bear anymore" she said sobbing and speaking with a shaky voice, tears starting to stream down her face again.

The detective immediately hugged her tightly, squeezing her to her chest. Rubbing soothing circles on her back to tried to calm her. "Shhh, honey, calm down. Ok?" She said pulling away to look into her girlfriends hazel, teary eyes. "I know this is hard, honey. The past days had been awfully excruciating… We'll find this guy, and put him behind bars. He'll have what he deserve" she said trying to give her girlfriend a little comfort in this horrific situation

"That won't bring them back" she said sobbing weakly and wiping the waterfall that was continuing streaming down her hazel eyes and burying herself in Jane's embrace

"Is this affecting you, isn't it?" Jane asked, the sadness shimmering in her eyes, not letting Maura go of the warm, loving embrace. The smaller woman just nodded in the brunette's chest.

The brunette sighed deeply "Do you wanna talk 'bout it? She asked to the M.E. sobbing softly against her, who nodded and looked back at the autopsy table where Camilla's body was laying, covered by a blanket preventing from show the horrors that little baby passed in her last few days. She walked to her office, no feeling comfortable speaking in the morgue anymore.

"So… what's going on, babe?" the brunette detective asked showing compassion and sadness on her deep brown eyes.

Maura walked and sat on her desk chair, placing her elbows on the top and burying her face on her hands to compose herself. She sighed " I can't stop thinking that we could be lying on does autopsy tables… me and Kathy" she said trying to make her trembling voice stop "I could not look at that little angel and not imagine Kathy on the table.." Jane stopped her, hugging her with all she had.

"Don't say that, you both are fine, you'll always gonna be fine; I'll never let anything happen to you" Jane said determinedly, she pulled her away to make her look into her ever "You hear me, never!" she said, with her brown eyes locked on the gaze of the hazel eyes of Maura's. after a few seconds of looking intently at each other Jane kissed her passionately, showing all the love she felt for the M.E. the kiss lasted and both ended up gasping for air. Jane placed her forehead on her lover's forehead, cupping her face with both hands "I'll never let anybody hurt you or your daughter. You two are my life and I'll never let that anyone take you away from me. Never" from Jane's eyes a few tears. Maura was speechless at the pure love her girlfriend was expressing.

In Maura's eyes was adoration and admiration for the woman kissing her, she felt the luckiest woman in the world having her beautiful girls and this woman with her, kissing her, showing her love to her. The blonde kissed her; a chaster kiss this time "What did I do to deserve you?" the blonde said when say separated.

Jane giggled softly and kissed her once again. They sat on the couch "Um… I know this is tough for you, baby, but I need to know what you found" she said hoping that the question wasn't pushing Maura too further.

She sat strait and composed herself "I analyzed the ground of the area where… where Camilla was…" the words came out with difficulty due to the lump on her throat "was found and the ground on her body, I compared them, their different" she said and stood up, leading Jane to the lab. she showed her 2 test tubes "This is the ground on the park we found Camilla, this one is more rich in silica and this is the ground on her body which has an important amount of clay within its composition… and the strange thing is that by the state on decomposition it was buried at first"

"Buried?" The detective's eyebrows furrowed "so, she wasn't murdered there… she was carried to that location to…. hide her, maybe. But if the body was buried, why take the troubles to exhume it and throw it in some random park?" Jane said, beginning to guess the possibilities.

"Well, you know I can't guess, but it looks like those were events" she said to the brunette looking to her eyes.

Jane huffed "Why you always do that?" she joked at Maura, who just laughed softly.

"And so I found a trace of textile yarn a hair" Maura showed her a piece of brown yarn in a plastic bag "She had this on her hair, it's the same type of yarn found on Marina Miller's body, and the hair we fund on camilla's body also belong to Joel Miller" she said, anger showing in her eyes.

"Ok, that helps thanks…. Oh! And did you do the…" she stopped, no founding the strength to say those words.

"The Rape Kit… Yes I did, it was conclusive, same man" she said looking sadly at Jane who had to breathe deeply in order to calm down her rage towards that bastard. She couldn't understand how the man who was supposed to protect her was capable of this horror

"Ok, Thanks, Maur" she said, kissing her forehead and left, she ran to the bullpen and told the team the findings. After a while of thinking of where he could be, they decide to go to the house again and search the backyard to see if there was evidence of a pit or fosse. The found nothing and after a frustrating way back to the headquarters and more thinking when they got there, Jane remembered that the company Joel miller owns was investing in properties and lands to construct so they all put hands to work and found the addresses, and looking in the houses still in construction. They found evidence of a pit and a dirty shovel in the backyard with Joel prints on it. they took samples of a sheet on one of the beds which composition and yarn was the same yarn they found in both bodies, but he wasn't there.

The next day they found him in the basement of one of the other houses, completely drunk and unaware of the police approaching. They caught and put him behind bars as they wished since they got the case on their hands. I was almost 4:00 and Jane went downstairs to tell Maura the news and go for Kathy and pick her up from Daycare. She got to the office and told her, she was happy that that monster will never hurt anybody again even though that costed his wife and an innocent child's life.

"So, it's time to pick little bug up from Daycare" she said happily, approaching to the desk

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jan. I won't be able to come with you, I was about to tell you, we need to finish the documentation to send the bodies to the funeral home. Can you pick her without me? please" she said, looking sorry. After days like this she just wanted to go home and cuddled with her little sunshine and her incredibly awesome girlfriends on the couch watching a movie or something.

"Sure, I'll go back to your house then and given that we closed the case, we can go home early" she said, exited to spent the night snuggling in the couch with both Maura and Kathy, and maybe finishing the night heating the sheets. "Bye, my love, I'll see you in a while" she pecked Maura's lips and went to her car, tackling the road.

Jane parked in front of building and walk inside with rapidly running into Richard on her way in "Oh! Hi, Richard" she said kind of surprised "Hello, sweetie" she said, smiling at the girl grabbing his hand.

"Hello, Jane. How are you, How's Maura" he said politely

"We're fine, thanks. How are you and…and Claire" she asked, the words fighting to be kept inside and feeling heavy

"Everything it's good… Um… this Saturday is Meli's birthday and I was about to call Maura to invite you, but here you are" she said smiling nervously "So, it'll be this Saturday afternoon at 3 maybe, if it's ok. It's gonna be an intimate reunion, family and some of the closest friends and of course, you and Kathy cannot miss it"

"Oh, that amazing!" she looked at the little girl "We'll be there without fail, I promise. Thank you" she winked an eyes and smiling brightly she said to the girl and her father who was smiling too.

Both said goodbye and followed their ways. She got in Kathy's classroom, which was almost empty, excepting for Kathy and a few kids playing around. She leaned against the doorframe "Hey, Bug! Time to go home" she said loudly smiling lovingly at the girl.

The girl ran into her godmother, who held her immediately "How is my little bug?" she said kissing her cheek. "So, how was your day?" she said, grabbing the little girl's nose, making her giggle

"Great!" she said smiling "How come mommy didn't come to pick me too?" she asked curiously.

"Well, munchkin, she got stuck at work" she said walking to the car "But, we are going to have some fun today… why don't we go to the park and then make something nice for dinner?" she excitedly asked to the girl she was placing at her booster sit on the back of the car.

In excitement the girl screamed a 'yeah' and clapped her hands at the funny idea her godmother had.

They went to a park near the house, first they had a picnic with some sandwiches and juice that Angela made at the café and after both played on the park for at least 1 hour, leaving Kathy exhausted and Jane pretty tired as well. They gather their thing and head back Maura's house.

Jane entered the house carrying an almost sleep Kathy "Ok bug, I'll let you take a short nap while I make dinner" she said to the already sleeping girl; Jane placed her on the couch and started to make dinner for the three of them.

After a while the detective woke Kathy up, the child was tired but excited and passed 7:30 Maura arrived and the delicious smell of something cooking trapped her immediately. She took off her heels and left her purse on one of the armchairs.

A loud scream was heard "MOMMY" the little girl ran to her mother's open arms, almost knocking her off "How is mi baby girl?" she asked sweetly, "I'm fine, mommy" the girl said hugging her mom's neck tightly. "Did you have fun with Auntie Jane?"

"We had amazing fun" she happily said, still attached to her mom's neck.

"Well, dinner's ready" Jane approach to Maura and kissed her "Hello, my love" she said and placed the trays on the table that was set by Kathy and Jane beforehand. They eat in a comfortable silence accompanied by sporadic talks about Kathy's day, the visit to the park and the rest of the M.E. day doing boring paperwork and reviewing some other reports from passed cases.

After the table was cleared away, the dishes were washed and Kathy was showered and ready to bed they sat on the couch and talk for a while watching a movie for kids. After a short while Maura noticed that Kathy was yawning and her eyelids were getting heavy, the girl was barely awake.

"Ok, baby, time to go to sleep" Maura said, lifting the girl from the couch.

"Mommy, can Auntie Jane tuck me in, just for tonight?" Rubbing her eyes sleepily the girl asked, clinging to her mother's neck again.

"Of course she can, honey. But you have to ask her first" she said looking at her girlfriend and winking an eye at her.

The girl lifted her head from the crook of her mother's neck "Can you tuck me in, Auntie Jane?" she asked barely awake and using her best puppy eyes on her godmother, knowing that she could never say no to those big, beautiful hazel eyes that looked just like her mother's.

"How can I resist to those eyes" she stood up, smiling broadly and grabbing the sleepy girl from her mom's arms. "I'll be back soon" she pecked her lover's lips and walk upstairs.

She laid the girl on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, making sure she was warm and cozy for the night. The girl was getting comfortable under the sheet and Jane stood there with her for a few more minutes, to make sure she was down for the night "G'night Auntie, love you" the girl said suddenly, falling asleep right after

"I love you too, baby girl" she said, her heart swelling with love. She kissed the side of her head and went downstairs with Maura, she had a loving and silly smile on her lips throughout the way to the living room.

"By the way you're smiling I can tell that everything went smoothly" she smiled, giving Jane a kiss.

A little smiled curled up in the brunette's lips, remembering Kathy's words "You know that I love to tuck her in".

"Oh! I know" the blonde said, snuggling closed in Jane's chest. "You know, last saturday morning Kathy said something that I need to… discuss with you" Jane said, sounding nervous.

She sat straight "Oh! What is it, babe? She asked, puzzled by the sudden question.

"Ok, this might sound crazy but Kathy asked me if I'll be living here" she said hesitantly with a nervous look on her face and rubbing her hands.

Maura looked surprised at her, nor did Kathy or Jane mention it before; she thought about it for a second and smiled at the brunette sitting beside her "It doesn't sound that crazy, you know" her eyes sparkling.

"It doesn't?" Jane's answer came with a surprised tone in it "I mean, I would love to, but don't you think is too soon for it" she asked

Maura grabbed Jane's hands in hers and smiled a small smile towards Jane "I think that… that I would love that too. If you want it, I want it too" she said, the shimmer on her eyes spoke of so much love.

"You-You sure?" she asked in disbelieve at the words her love just said "Are you really sure that we are ready for this"

"I'm sure that as long as we love each other and we are together, we are ready for everything fate has prepared for us" she said, seeing the brunette's eyes filling with tears. "I love you, Jane, so, so much" she said before kissing Jane deeply

"I love you too, Maura" she said after the broke apart. "You have no idea of how much I love you" kissing her again, leading both to a restless but passion and love filled night


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter maybe leave you hanging, next chapter will reveal alot of things!. for those who had asked if Jack will be coming back... He will, not for a while but he will.  
As I said on my other fic, I will keep on writing as long as I can, I won't let Rizzoli and Isles die... :)  
Please, let me know your thought, every single comment, suggestion or review is very welcome!  
If there's any grammar mistake, let me know, please.

Thanks for all your reviews!  
Thanks for keep on reading this, it makes me so happy!

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any from R&I, just the plot and son characters

* * *

Friday came sooner than expected; they spent the rest of the week making plans for Jane to move in, they told their families and friends; no one was really surprised, everyone knew that they belong together since they met for the very first time. By the end of the week Jane's clothes had a little space in Maura's walk-in closet and all her personal belonging were already in some boxes in Maura's spare room, ready to be settled. This will be the first official night she will spent in her new home, with the love of her life and her beautiful goddaugther.

Kathy was the most excited, she was hesitant at first but seconds after she just jumped on the brunette's arms giggling and hugging her; the girl was extremely happy that her Auntie will be living with them, and besides the happiness of the moving, she was told that on Saturday they will be going to Melissa's house to celebrate her birthday. The kid could not be more excited.

To celebrate, Maura and Jane planned a movie night, some relaxing time after a hectic week. They wanted just have a good homemade dinner, some nice chat and cuddle in the couch watching a movie. Said and done, both women got out of work early, both together went to the daycare to pick Kathy up and head directly home. They got there and changed into more comfortable clothes; Kathy's uniform was changed to a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt, Jane changed her suit into joggers and a BPD shirt, her hair tied on a pony tail and Maura's perfect stylish look was changed into Yoga pants and sweatshirt, her hair tied on a pretty well done bun. Maura was the last one to go downstairs because as always, she took her time to be ready. She found Kathy standing on one of the kitchen stools, whisking something on a bowl and Jane behind her securely wrapping her to preventing her to fall from the stool and helping her to whisk, grabbing her little hand in her big ones.

Maura looked lovingly at them, and smiling brightly at the sight of her two loves working together in the kitchen. They started to look like a family already. "What are you doing?" she asked, approaching to them.

Kathy squalled happily "We're making cookies, mommy!" still whisking the batter on the bowl helped by Jane who had a goofy smile on her face, a mix of Happiness and love for the little blonde.

Maura kissed Kathy's cheek and looked at Jane smiling "Cookies, honey… Wasn't there a healthier snack to make?" she asked with have a smile while she kissed her. "Oh! C'mon, Maura" Jane said pouting. "Yeah, Mommy, c'mon" Kathy pout too, in order to soften her mom's strict healthy food policy.

"You two are incorrigible" she said rolling her eyes " You always find a way to act up" she said laughing softy. "That's because you love us" Jane said matter-of-factly, kissing her right after. Maura chuckled and made her way to the fridge. "Here, use this" she said, giving her girlfriend a bag full of chocolate chips.

Both Jane and Kathy's eyes went wide when they saw the bag, Jane lifted one eyebrow "Are you, Maura Isles, giving us chocolate chips?" Jane asked in disbelieve with a smile on her face.

Maura chuckled "Those are non-fat, low-sugar, dark chocolate chips, but yes, I'm giving you, indeed, chocolate chips" she said smiling.

"I could not expect less from you, baby" Jane said, winking an eye at her smiling broadly. She averted her gaze and look sweetly at the girl in front of her whisking the batter with all her strength. "Ok, honey. This is ready, it's time to put the chocolate chips in the dough" Jane opened the bag and handed it to the girl, who immediately started to toss them in the bowl with the batter.

"Wow, little bug. Go easy on the chocolate chips" Jane chuckled, ruffling her blond locks. The girl giggled and looked mischievously at her.

Maura was sat on the stool at the other side of the kitchen island, enjoying the view of her daughter having fun with the love of her life; they already looked like a happy family and that made the M.E. the happiest person alive. Throughout the whole process a huge smile was on her face. After Jane and Kathy finished the cookies and put them in the oven, the little girl was exhausted and went to the couch where her mom was and snuggled in her lap, not too much after she felt asleep on her mother's arms, while Jane cleaned the kitchen up. Maura placed Kathy on the couch and let her sleep for a little bit before dinner.

The M.E. went to the kitchen and started to make dinner with Jane's help and company, they worked in a comfortable silence, sharing loving looks, loving caresses and sporadic kisses "This feel so right" she said while she chopped some vegetables and Jane was setting the table.

The brunette raised her head and looked at her, no understanding what she was referring to. She looked questioning at her. "Us" Maura said to her "We feel right, all this feels right. When I saw you with Kathy I couldn't imagine a life without you" she said with heartfelt emotions filling her voice.

Jane suddenly put the cutlery in the table a walked rapidly to where Maura was and hugged her, she hugged her with all the strenght she had, tears running down her cheeks "Jane Rizzoli, are you crying?" Maura said, feeling the tears on her shoulder.

"I love you, so much, baby" Jane said, the words came out hardly and full of love. "I love you tow so, so much" she said not letting her go. She soaked in her lover's essence, on her warmth and love.

"Oh! Baby, I love you too, so much and I know Kathy loves you very much" Maura sweetly said, and pulled Jane away looking directly into her teary and swollen eyes. "Now we are together, nothing is going to change that, nothing" Maura kissed Jane until they both ended gasping for air.

"Ok, enough mushiness for tonight" the brunette detective said joking and wiping the leftover tears on her eyes and cheeks, going back her chore. Maura kept on cutting the veggies and preparing the other thing they will need to make a healthy but delicious dinner. After a short while, Maura woke Kathy up and everything was ready on the table. Dinner went by smoothly, nice talk, great food, a loving aura could be felt in the air, everything and everyone felt even happier. Maura was right they were meant to be, this was right.

As a team, they cleaned everything up rapidly and they sat on the couch enjoying a movie and each other's company. Kathy was giggling throughout the funny parts of the movie and tensing up at the thrilling parts. Both women were happy to see her comfortable with the big change in her life, now her godmother was her mom's girlfriend and she was living permanently with them. Deep down in Jane's heart was the hope for one day she can call that awesome, beautiful little girl her daughter.

By the time the movie ended was Kathy's bedtime, Maura carried her upstairs followed closely by Jane and together they complete her bedtime routine. "Mommy, can you read me a story?" the girl asked with her best puppy eyes.

"Sure thing, baby" she approaching to the book shelf on the wall "Which one do you want, sweetheart?" Maura asked, looking at the girl. "The one with the doll with the big nose and the big fish" the little girl said excitedly.

Maura tilted her head, no getting which book her daughter was referring to. "Pinocchio, baby, she's talking about Pinocchio" Jane said smiling, she walked to the bed and kissed Kathy's cheek "Good night, little bug. Sweet dreams" she ruffled her honey-blonde hair; she was about to walk to her new room when Kathy stopped her "Where're you going? You've to stay" the girl said determinedly at her, standing on the bed.

Jane turned looking lovingly at Kathy and Maura notice her watery eyes "Of course" she said walking into the room again, she snuggled on the bed and Kathy immediately jumped on her lap. Jane could felt her heart swelling with love for the little blonde.

Maura had a huge smile on her face; she did as Jane, she snuggled on her side and opened the book, placing it on her knees so Kathy will be able to see the pictures on the book while she read it. The little girl rested against Jane's front, with her thumb on her mouth and listening intently to what her mother was reading.

Not much after the half of the book the little girl's thumb had felt from her mouth, sign that she was fast asleep. Maura closed the book and stood up. Jane carefully placed Kathy on the bed and pulled the covers up to the girl's chin. Both women kissed the little girl goodnight.

Jane was the last one to get out of the room, she closed the door carefully behind her "You know, I can get used to this" Jane said, wanting so badly to able to be there every night to put her to bed.

"I hope you do" Maura said entering their new room. Jane entered a few second after; her eyes scanned the room, looking everything in it and every space. "Honey, is there something wrong? Maura asked, watching Jane, completely shut and looking at everything on the room.

Jane was pulled out of her thought "Umm...No, I'm-I'm just trying to believe this" she said, felling a lump forming in the back of her throat. She stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

"Well, it's not the first time you sleep in here" she said, winking an eye at her from the bathroom, where she was cleaning her make up.

Jane smiled at the thought of the first time the intimated "I know, that was the best night of my life" she said. Maura smiled brightly at the thought, just like Jane did. "But this time is different, it's…" she huffed, not finding the words she needed.

"It feels like it's meant to be… over a decade, over a decade took us to realize that this is how we should have been since we met. How could we be so blind?" she asked, sitting next to Jane at the edge of the bed.

"We weren't blind, just too dumb and stubborn to realized something that had been in front of us for so many years" Jane said, looking right into Maura's stunning hazel eyes. "I know things won't be as perfect always, but as long as we love each other, anything won't set us apart"

They looked at each other intently, feeling their blood starting to boil on their veins and the air becoming hotter, passionately they started to kiss one another, second after they took them clothes off and spent the night in between the sheets and loving yet passionate caresses and touches. A thousand kisses were shared on that bed that night, intertwining their bodies, becoming one. Both ended up exhausted, lying naked on the bed, their bodies still intertwined.

Jane laid awake on Maura's chest, thinking what such a fool she had being all these years; how could she never tell Maura how she felt for her, and why Maura did the same to her. They had already lost too many years to waste any other. She couldn't permit herself to lose them; she loved them too much already. She closed her eyes and snuggles further on the blonde's chest, getting the comfortable warmth radiating from the bare skin of her breast, she hugged her, strongly enough to never let her go.

* * *

The brunette woke up by the noise on the bathroom, Maura was already up; she was freshening herself. Jane laid naked on the bed; she looked at the clock on the nightstand, the read numbers showing that it was almost 9 am, she sighed remembering that today they'll go to celebrate Melissa's birthday at her house with her family, she started to get nervous at the thought of meeting Claire again, more nervous even when she thought that maybe there will be Claire's parents.

Maura went out of the bathroom, finding Jane sitting at the edge on the bed, covering her naked, perfect body with the sheets. "Good morning, gorgeous" she said, approaching to the brunette's lips. "Good morning, baby" Jane said pecking her lips.

The blonde noticed the look on Jane's face "Honey, are you ok?" she asked, seeing worry on her girlfriend's chocolaty eyes.

Jane stood up and went to the bathroom, not answering her girlfriend's question. Maura knew her too well to not know that she was worried, most likely for the afternoon, they'll go to Claire's house, and probably her family and Richard's will be there as well and that was making Jane restless. "Are you nervous about this afternoon, aren't you, baby? Maura asked again, carefully wanting not to make her uncomfortable. She observed how Jane tensed up, she was leaning against the sink, looking at her reflection the mirror, she lowered her gaze to the sink and nodded

The M.E. stood up and went to where the detective was "Honey, I know it's hard, but avoiding the subject won't make it disappear. Just try to enjoy the evening and flow with it" she kissed her cheek and left the room to give Jane some much needed time to think, to be alone and come to terms with herself.

An hour or so Jane went downstairs, finding Maura on the dinner table with her laptop on it and Kathy watching some Tv cartoon. She walk to the couch and placed a kiss atop Kathy's head, taking the girl by surprise. "Morning auntie, she said, not averting her gaze from the cartoon she was watching. She came close to Maura and did the same she did to Kathy. "Thanks for talking to me" she said.

"Anytime, my love, anytime… In the oven are some toast and scrambled eggs and in the fridge some cut up fruit and juice" she told her, winking an eye. Jane ate her breakfast in silence, reading the newspaper while both blondes kept doing their things.

Went it was time, they got ready. Jane still showing some restlessness on her expressions. Maura let her be, and come to her when she was ready. They all were ready to leave, with the car keys in her hand, Maura sat on the driver's sit, Jane besides her and Kathy securely sat on her booster sit. Maura gave Jane a quick reassuring squeeze on her knee and speed up towards the Ainsworth's household, which was relatively close to Maura's, now Jane's place too.

They arrived, a classical Beacon Hill residence, getting out of the car they approach to the door, Jane pulled Kathy up and she rang the doorbell. Richard opened the door greeting them politely. "Hello, girls. Please come in." he said, motioning to a side to let them in. They got in and Richard leaded them to the backyard. Jane understood that the words 'Intimate reunion with some family and friends' were literal, in the yard were less than 15 people, mostly family and 3 other kids.

Claire was sitting on one of the tables, she saw the M.E. and the detective's presence and stood up to meet them meanwhile Kathy saw Melissa in the distance playing with the other kids and squirmed from Jane's arms, she let her go and the kid started to walk to her friends, passing by Claire greeting the older woman "Hi, miss C". "Hi sweetie" the older woman said to the kid.

Claire approach and hug Maura first "Hello, girls" she said. She let go of Maura and hug Jane, the hug lasted a little too long and the blonde M.E. noticed Jane tensing up with the contact. "Thanks for coming, how are you?" the woman said.

"We are great, we really appreciate the invitation." Maura said, with her usual politeness and formality. Claire waved away her words "You were a most needed in this party, look at those lighting there" she said, pointing at the two girls playing happily on the grass "They are adorable together, I have to say"

"Yes they are" Maura answered with a bright smile curling up her lips. "Miss C?" Maura asked smiling at the nickname her daughter gave this woman.

"We figured out it was easier than Claire…I'm going for some things in the kitchen, make yourself at home, please!" she walked inside the house and both, Maura and Jane were leaded to a table by Richard who sat with them and started to talk.

On one of the other tables Claire parents were, the woman noticed Jane immediately "This can't be true" she mumbled softly in disbelieve. Her husband was besides her and heard her "What's wrong?" he said before looking up, he noticed it right away too. "You're talking about that woman aren't you?" she nodded and stood up, dragging the man with her to the kitchen where their daughter was.

Jane noticed the look that woman gave her. She made her feel uneasy, but she didn't know who she was. She tried to kept her mind busy and into the conversation they were having with Richard

"Oh! Hey guys" Claire said seeing her parents coming into the kitchen. "You need anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow, both her parents looked nervous "Is there something wrong?"

"No, honey, everything is pretty much perfect" her father commented.

Claire raised an eyebrow, confused by her parents' attitude "So, why are you looking so… weird?

"Well, we were wondering who are those tow women that just arrived" her mother asked.

"Well, the blonde one is Maura, Kathy's mom, the girl I've talked you about" her mother nodded "And the brunette is Jane, her girlfriend… why do you ask?" she finished. Looking questioning at them.

She looked at her husband "No, we were just curious, you never mentioned her" she tried to sound convincing. The woman was fidgeting by now.

"Ok, you two are acting weird… Mom, dad, is there something I need to know?" she said strictly, furrowed her brow and looked directly at them.

"No, honey" the man was quick to speak, waving her daughter worries away. He tried to say something else but was interrupted by Claire before he could open his mouth

"Don't lie, I know you guys. I can tell when you're hiding something…I know you noticed how much she looks like me. I'm going to ask again, is there anything I need to know?" she said, crossing her hands in front of her, sounding angry and her eyes starting to feel watery. She knew they were hiding something. She was as keen as her biological mother, something that can't be denied.

Two set of eyes went wide "Honey, there's nothing to say, ok" the eldest woman in the room said trying to get away with the mess they created on their own.

"Bullshit, mom… you came here asking questions, being nervous and no answering mine. Who is she? Is she related to me?" Claire asked, sounding very angry now. She rounded the kitchen island and stood in front of her parent with her arms still crossed in her front.

"Ok. First, calm you down. Second, I've said it before, there nothing to say" her mother said, walking towards the backyard with her husband following her closely.

"Is she my biological mother?" The young brunette suddenly asked, in a calm but strict tone. Making both her parents to turned around stunned wide-eyed. They just looked at her and sighed deeply. "You don't need to explain anything…not now, at least. You will, but not right now" she paused and walked to where they were, anger showing in her teary, blue eyes. "try not to be so obvious, this is something I'd like to keep for myself right now… why? Why you hide this from me all this years" she said, drying her eyes with a paper towel she had on her hand and passing by her parent and putting her best smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taken me so long to update, I hope the chapter worth the wait. This chapter has being difficult to write due to the subject but I hope I did get it right and I hope you like it.  
Please let me know you're thought on this chapter and the story!Every suggestion, comment or review is very much welcome!  
If there any grammar mistake, please let me know!

Thanks for reading and comment! this means the world to me!  
I didn't thought that this story could really like and I'm so, so happy. I'm really thankful for every one of you!

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any from R&I, just the plot and Original Characters

* * *

Jane noticed Claire coming out of the house, she was smiling but been as keen as the detective is, she knew it was a fake façade. Jane was feeling uneasy, her palms were sweaty, her legs were bouncing with nervousness and she knew that her parents were somewhere in the house, she never met them or knew how they looked like, but they did know her and maybe they could recognize her. She also saw a couple following her out of the house, both looked distressed and angry. She swallowed thickly and kept on listen to Richard and Maura's dissertation about the girls. After not much time Richard left the table when Claire asked him to help her bring some drinks for their guests.

"Honey, are you alright? You look uneasy" Maura said, noticing the restlessness in her movements and in how distracted she was during their conversation with Richard in which she barely participated.

"Mmm…I'm just…Mmm…distracted, that's all" she said, trying to waved away Maura's worry upon her unusual behavior.

Maura placed her hand reassuringly on the brunette's hand "Baby, if you want we can go, I don't want you to feel trapped on this situation" being very aware of how painful this topic was for the detective.

"Oh! No way, Maur. Look how much fun the girls are having together. I don't want to ruin the evening and you're having a good time too" She hastened to say, looking at the girls roaming around the yard, playing some game.

Maura smiled at the selflessness in Jane's heart, Maura knew very well that she was getting anxious to get out, being in that house brought so many memories, painful memories to her. "You won't be ruining anything; I don't want you to feel bad and obliged to be here"

"I'm not obliged here, I'm here because I love you two and even though I don't want to admit it, I want to get to know them" she confessed to Maura, this hurt her but It was more hurtful to know that they were at her reach and she did nothing to at least, meet them as a friends, she came to terms and more than to be honest with anyone else, she was being honest to herself on this.

Maura's eyes shimmer at Jane's words "I'm so proud of you, Jane" she said, tightening the grab on her hands. They stood shut for a while, just looking lovingly into each other's eyes, both with a big grin on their faces. Jane felt a hand on her back, she turned and it was Claire, who sat beside her.

"Hey! How are you doing so far?" Claire asked, with a bright smile on her face, Maura not help but think how much that smile was like Jane's.

"Well, so great so far" Jane said, hiding the surprise on her face, Jane was starting to tensing up, feeling Claire's arm still on her upper back.

"I can see the girls are having so much fun together" Claire commented, turning her head to see the girl happily chatting and running.

Maura smiled broadly "yes, they are!" Maura said, looking at the girls once again. She noticed how tense Jane was with Claire's closeness.

"Umm… I'll go to the bathroom for a minute" Jane said, stinging up from the chair. "Sure, It's the first door at the right, passing by the kitchen" Claire indicated her. "Thank you" Jane said, walking towards the house.

Jane entered to the bathroom, she opened the faucet and splattered her face with cold water; she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she as tense and anxious. Dried her face and leant against the wall, rubbing her forehead with her fingers, frustrated to feel so overwhelmed with the situation. She gather some strength and went out of the bathroom and walked to the yard, finding Maura with Kathy on her lap and Claire with Melissa on her lap as well.

She approached to the table and saw the content look on the girls face and both the blonde and the young brunette talking happily. She breathed deeply and continued to walk towards the table. She sat beside Maura and Kathy immediately jumped on her lap, something she gratefully welcomed, some of the warmth and comfort she needed; Maura took her hand under the table as reassurance and support to her girlfriend. They talked for a while and with the light and happy conversation she was more at ease, she didn't speak much but she was looking intently at the woman who looks so much like her. Her expression and features were so similar, the way she moved and spoke was pretty similar as well. She could not believe she was in front of that little premature baby, she could certainly not believe she was able to be part of the creation of that beautiful human being and more unbelievable was the fact she was sitting in front of her daughter and she was holding her granddaughter in her arms.

"You know what? I think it's time for the cake!" Claire said excitedly, making both little girls giggled jumping in excitement.

Claire started to walk into the house, grabbing Richard with her, second after the went out of the house with a big, chocolate cake with five candles burning on top and both of then singing Happy Birthday loudly; in matter of second everyone was around the table and singing the song at the top of their lungs as well. The song ended and the girl happily blew the candles out; both parent hugged her and kissed her cheeks, a few photos were taken with some family members.

"Honey, where are your parents, we need a photo with them" Richard said to Claire who was coming, holding hands with her father, followed closely by her mother. "Here we are!" she said, walking towards them. They were posing for the picture, and the older woman could not help looking at Jane with a hint of nervousness. Jane was distracted with Kathy, who was saying something, making the brunette laugh, but Maura noticed it and knew that woman and the men beside her were Claire's parents.

They took the picture "Hey, Maura, Jane! Come here, we need a picture with you" Claire said, waving them to come to the table and take the picture. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and leaded the three of them where the Ainsworth were. Richard was beside Claire and she was carrying Melissa, Jane was also carrying Kathy and Maura next to her, being side by side nobody could deny that both Jane and Claire looked very much alike and everybody noticed it, this made the young blue-eyed brunette parents resent her decision of never said a thing about the older brunette. They knew both deserve an explanation. But they were really gathering enough strength to talk to their daughter; sooner or later they'll have to, wanted or not.

Everyone ate cake and with this the party ended at 8 or so, most of the guest were gone by now, excepted for Claire parents and the M.E. and the detective, who were ones again, talking about everything and nothing with the hosts.

Both girls came to their parents and sat with them, not much after Melissa was clinging to her father's neck asleep and Kathy wasn't far from the same state. "I think I'll go to put this little monkey to bed" he said, standing up carrying the little girls on her arms.

"We should be going to, this munchkin here it's just about to follow Meli's steps" Jane said, holding Kathy in her arms, the girl snuggling in the crook of her neck. "Yes, it's getting late and you must be exhausted, it's been such a wonderful day, Thank you for inviting us" Maura said politely, showing a warm smile at the young brunette.

"Oh! Please" she said, waving away Maura's words "Has been such a pleasure to have you, really!. By the tiredness on the girls' it's clear that this has been a great day. Meli was so happy you could come, she was so eager to have her best friend over" The young brunette stated with a big grin showing on her face.

Maura and Jane smiled at her words "Kathy was so excited too, she has been asking if it was Sunday since she knew about the party. Well, thanks for inviting us, have a good night" Maura said. Claire gave her a goodbye hug, and then she hugged Jane, once again Maura noticed that the hug lasted a little more than a regular hug and she could see how deep on it Claire was.

The brunette placed the little girl on her arms on her booster seat, being careful to not awake her and went to the driver's sit and looked at Maura sitting on the sit beside hers. "Do you think she knows?" she said with eyes full of concern.

The blonde sighed deeply "I don't know, baby" she said looking apologetic to her girlfriend.

"Did you noticed the… the hug, right? Or am I acting crazy?" she asked, not knowing if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yes, I noticed she was…very affective towards you" she answered, not really sure of what had happened, not more than a few seconds ago.

Jane shook her head "But if she knew something, why hasn't she said anything yet... I mean, why she is being so… affective and she hasn't say a thing about it?" Jane asked, getting really confused.

Maura shrugged "I have no idea, baby. Maybe she is scared; she might think that you won't anything to do with her" she said, rubbing her partner's knee "Honey, sooner or later you two need to talk, the moment it's up to you, when you feel the moment it's the indicated. Meanwhile let it flow at its own course, ok" she said reassuringly, trying to soothe Jane's worry

The detective looked at the M.E. with grateful eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on her perfect, soft lips. She turned the engine on and hit the road towards her home.

* * *

She closed the door after they left and head directly to the backyard were her parents were, they were about to leave, trying to escape from the inevitable explanation that their daughter deserved.

"You're no leaving, not until you have fully explained to me who that woman is" she said sternly to both elders.

The woman seemed eager to leave "Honey, can we discuss this later, we are tired, it been a long day. Please give my sweet pea a kiss" she said trying to pass by her daughter. Her husband stood there beside her daughter "Honey, I think it's time to explain ourselves, we have waited too long already" the blonde-haired man said. The sparkle on his daughter's eyes said to him wordlessly that he had done the right thing.

Morgan Barclay sighed deeply and turned back reluctantly. The older couple sat on the kitchen stools and the young brunette stood on the other side of the kitchen island, waiting for the explanation "So, who is she? Is she my biological mother?" she asked to her parents.

The man sighed sadly and spoke first, seeing that his wife would not start "Yes, she is" she simply said, looking down at the counter.

Claire looked up to the ceiling, and feel thick tears forming on the corner of her eyes, she felt disappointment and betrayal. She always asked about this topic, about her, but the answer was always the same 'she was just an irresponsible, dumb teenager who was running from her problems'. "Why did you never told me who she was"? she asked, some anger could be heard on her voice.

"You wouldn't have understand, we wouldn't you to get hurt" the woman said with annoyance on her voice.

"Get hurt, by what!?" she said visibly angry. "By the fact that she gave up on you, she _chose_ herself above her you, she was just a stupid teenager that didn't realize what she was doing and then she just ran away from her problems not bothering to look behind" the older woman shouted angrily "Ok, calm down, honey" the man beside her told her, grabbing her arm and pulling down to make her take the sit.

Claire laughed mockingly at the statements "Mom, I'm not a child anymore, you can't convince with hurtful words, because what you just said made me feel like the must unwanted and unlovable human being on earth…" she was interrupted by her father at this point "Claire, that's not what you mother meant" the man hastened to say.

"And then what she meant, huh? Were you afraid of telling me? Did you think that if you told me I would run to her arms and love her more because she gave birth to me? Because if it isn't that I don't get why you never told me this" she sighed. Her mother was about to say something but Claire was faster "I spent my whole life wondering why I didn't look like any of you or anyone of the family and you always disqualified my questions saying that I was being ridiculous and I looked just like you when you were my age" she said pointing a finger at her mother "let me tell you, mother. I do not look any like you. I always knew you were keeping secrets from me" she walked around the counter with both hands on her hair "So I deserve, No! I _demand_ an explanation!" she said, rage burning in her blue eyes.

Both parent stood speechless, not knowing what to say, they were indeed afraid that if they told her she wouldn't have saw them as her parents, they promised that she would never knew who her mother was. But they didn't foresee this situation

"So, you won't say a thing? Fine, that's what you have always done" she said drily, her hands balled up in tight fists, her knuckles almost white from the pressure "You have no idea of how difficult is to grow up knowing that the most important persons on my life had lied to me since I can remember" she laughed softly "You know, when I was around 12 years-old I heard the story of this girl that found her biological family and they loved her from the first time. I used to cry, asking to myself why my biological family gave me up, why they didn't love me…" she stopped at the sound of her mother's voice

"Why did you think that?" her mother said above a whisper, her eyes filling with tears.

"That was what you made my believe with your silence" she said harshly "And the worst part of all was when you used to say that I was being ridiculous for being insecure about my past and for trying to understand who I was" she said, a single, angry tear rolled down her cheek

"The truth is that… that we were afraid that you wouldn't love us anymore" the woman said with a defatted voice

Claire closed strongly her eyelids "But why did you think that? Did I ever make you believe that I could be such an ungrateful bitch? When did I act in that way to made you believe that I was capable of that?" she said, not understanding any of this.

Her mother looked down and remained silence. Cameron raised his head "because we never could feel like you were ours" he confessed embarrassed.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed questioning "What that supposed to mean?" crossing her arms on her front.

"We love you endlessly, we couldn't have loved you more than we do, but we never thought that you were attached to us" the man said. "We desperately wanted you to be ours, but deep down we knew we couldn't replace your biological family in your heart and we were afraid of never be enough for you, and let me tell you, they loved you" the woman continued, evident sadness on her voice.

Sighing deeply Claire remained silent for a minute, thinking and choosing her words carefully "This could've been much easier ten years ago. I won't say that I'm not furious at you for keeping all this secrets and god knows what else you kept, but I won't resent you, because I know you don't often say the truth and I believe that what you just said it's true and I'm sorry if you felt like that all this years, if I had known, I might could've shown you how much I love you" she said heartfeltly.

Both parents looked at her with shimmering eyes, they couldn't believe how much compassion was in their daughter's heart, they looked gratefully at her and her father placed her hand on top of hers. Both elders went home and Claire stood in the kitchen, burying her face on her hands, keeping her emotions at bay. Richard entered in the kitchen and hugged tightly "I'm so, so proud of you, my love" he said, placing a light kiss atop his wife head.

"How much of that did you hear?" she mumbled in her chest.

"I heard enough to know that I marry the most amazing woman on earth" he said, keeping her in his warm embrace. "So… are you gonna tell her something or…" he asked her, not knowing himself what to do with that information.

"Not a single idea" she said, continuing after a deep breath "I just want to go to bed and forget for a while, tomorrow will see" she said, almost giving in to exhaustion. "Ok, baby, let go to bed" he said, leading her to their room.


	17. Author's Note Nº 1

Hello everyone!

I decided to make this A/N because I thought that you deserve an explanation and in order to let you know why I haven't post anything recently. So things have been rough for me (and everyone else) here in Venezuela, in security matters, last week, specifically last Thursday I was robbed and almost kidnapped, but this is normal (Unfortunately) in Caracas, the most dangerous city in the World!...

This is something that happens on daily basis here, and in some point this happens to everyone here. So this robbers (Three armed men) were waiting for me at the university's parking lot, and intercepted me when I was unlocking my car, at the end they took my car, phone and laptop, in which I had my fics and everything basically. They could take me with them because one of the security guys stopped them but at the end they took everything I had, including my wallet with every single legal document like I.D. Credit and debit cards, driver's license and a few others.

Well, this situation isn't surprising here, the standard comment is "Thank God, they didn't kill you" I have luck, I'm alive and in one piece with my family so I'm grateful for it but I'm still pretty angry though!

This A/N is also to let you know that I haven't forget about my fics and the ones I'm reading, I take this as serious as I take my studies and my job, this is my passion. I'll upload soon, if it's possible I'll upload tonight or during this weekend. Re-write everything has been a nightmare; I had a few chapters in advance so I have a lot of work, but I'll promise that I won't abandon this!

Thank you so, so much for all your support and hang in there! I'm deeply, deeply sorry for letting you down when I promised to follow the schedule I posted two weeks ago. So I hope you don't hate too much, I hope to see you soon!

B. M. ADAMS

Xoxo…


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello and Welcome everyone.**

OMG! it's being almost a month since the last chapter and I'm so sorry for that. I have to be honest, the last couple of weeks since the A/N Nº 2 have been awful to say the least. Well I'm moving from Venezuela, I'm on my way to live in birmingham. Yes, this is a permanent thing, after the rubbery my mom freaked out and wanted me to be safe, so she send me to live with my brother.

I have to say that immigrate is one of the hardest things I had to do in my life. It's not like when you dream to go somewhere, it's more to be obliged to leave your family, friends and everything you grew up with and have known. But sometimes we have to do thing we're not confortable with in order to have a better life. I'm still a bit shocked but at least, I'm going somewhere I know.

I was on the plane when I wrote this chapter, and with this whole drama in my life I decised to write a fluffy chapter, to disconect my mind and forget for a bit. Next one and the following ones will be more dramatic and shocking maybe.

If there anything you want to say, ask or just want to share your thoughts, please leave a suggestion, comment, question or review, they all are very much welcome.  
If there's any grammar mistake, please let me know!

Thanks for all your support, your comments made my really happy and have some much needed strenght! Thanks from the bottom of my heart!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, Just the plot and the OCs

* * *

 _The little blonde woke up in some place she didn't recognize, it was dark and humid, she looked at the surrounding but couldn't find any known thing; she stood from the little and worn out bed "Mommy? Auntie Jane?" she called for the two women that had kept her safe since she was born, she was getting terrified, she got to the door of the room and she was hesitant of opening it up. When she was about to open it, the door bursted open and a dark, tall figure stood at the doorframe, not moving, just standing there, staring at the little girl, who immediately ran and hid under the bed, silently calling her mommy and Auntie to come to rescue her; her eyes where strongly shut, slowly letting tears to fall down her cheeks. She heard a familiar, deep, male voice calling her name, reluctantly and gingerly, she opened her eyes to see who was calling her name._

 _Her eyes couldn't see anything but darkness, but as soon as she opened them she was pulled out from under the bed and grabbed by a pair of strong arms "How is this little daddy's girl?" she heard, she was in her dad's arms, she was being squeeze hardly by them_

" _Mommy… I want my mommy!" the little girls creamed making the man laughed at her, she was desperately shouting "Scream all you want, little daddy's girl, but you won't see that bitch never again" he said, laughing malevolently. The little girl could not scream any louder for her mommy to come to the rescue. The man started to walk out of the room with the squirmy girl trying to get free from her father's arms "You want to see your mommy? I'll take you to her" he said in a dangerously low voice._

" _There they are!" he pointed at the two laying bodies on the kitchen floor, a little trail of blood flowing from the back of its skulls, "There are your mommy and that bitch of your auntie Jane… so who's coming to your rescue now, little baby?" he said laughing and walking back again into the dark room with the girl on her arms crying and kicking trying to set herself free, useless nonetheless._

* * *

"Bug, wake up. It's just a nightmare" Jane said, to the little girl who was tossing and turning in her sleep. "C'mon, baby, wake up" she continued, shaking the little girl's arm gently in an attempt to awake her.

The girl woke up after a few more shakes from Jane, screaming and crying "Shhh, little bug, I'm here" Jane said, rubbing the girls tummy soothingly. The girl jumped and hanged to Jane's neck strongly, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, baby, your safe. Mommy and me are here, nothing is going to hurt you" she said, hugging the little kid tight to her chest and rubbing her back, whispering soothing, loving words to calm the little girl down. Not much after Maura entered to the room, finding Kathy's inconsolable and Jane holding her close to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern while entering into her daughter's room.

Jane averted her gaze from the little kid's head and looked sad-eyed at Maura "Nightmare" she simply said, referring to the event that had happened since the incident at the old house, where the little kid found her mother laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Maura sighed deeply, feeling rage building inside her "Same dreams?" she asked her voice laced with angry tears.

"I guess, she hasn't said anything, though" Jane said, exhaling loudly, kissing the top of the head of the little, crying girl.

Maura sat on the bed and placed her hand on her daughter's sweaty back "We'll never let anybody hurt you baby" she said to the crying child, placing several kisses at the back of her girl's head.

Kathy raised her head from the crook of Jane's neck and moved towards her mother's lap after a few more minutes of incessant crying. "Do you want to tell me what was the dream about, baby?" Maura said, looking lovingly at her daughter taking a strand of blonde hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear. The girl shook her head and cuddle in her mother's warm chest.

The blonde looked at the detective with worry eyes and saw the concerned and the anger on her girlfriend's deep, brown eyes.

After a while of crying and soothing, loving touches from her Mom and Auntie, Kathy gave up to exhaustion and felt asleep on her mother's chest, when both women were sure that the girl was fast asleep they placed her back on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, both kissed Kathy's forehead a few times and both walked out of the room.

Jane closed the door "Had been a while since the last nightmare" she commented rubbing her forehead frustratingly in front of Maura, who just nodded her head affirmative. Since Kathy found her mom on the kitchen floor of the old house, she's being having nightmares every once in a while, all of them about her father, most of them taking her away from her mom and her auntie, but the worst ones were the ones involving her mom on the same position she found her on the floor that night and since Jane came to live with them the dreams involved her too.

"I think we should take her to therapy" Maura said, thinking in a way to get these nightmares to stop and bring peace to her little child.

"I think it's a little too soon, she's a kid, they're resilient. Give her a little more time, honey" Jane said, placing her arm around Maura's upper body.

"It's been over three months, Jane" She said sadly and worriedly, snuggling into Jane's side, soaking in her lover's lavender essence.

Jane placed a kiss atop Maura's head "I know, baby, but she's 4, she'll be…" Jane said but was interrupted by Maura before she could finish her sentence.

"I wasn't talking about Kathy" she said, closing her eyes; she sounded more defeated than sad this time.

Jane sighed deeply and felt how the anger grew bigger inside her towards the bastard who dared to touch the love of her life and her little daughter. She was feeling the same anger she felt when they found that little girl brutally murdered earlier that week "I know, but I promised you then and I'm saying it again now. He'll never come close to you or Kathy, I'll never let him" she said softly but strictly to the blonde, reassuring her.

The M.E. snuggled further into Jane's side "I know you'll never let him do anything to us, but even though, I'm terrified" she said sounding so small, almost like a kid

Jane cupped Maura's face gently with both hands "It's completely comprehensible, but he'll have to step over my dead body to even come somewhere near to any of you" she said determined, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Jane" Maura said, resting her forehead on Jane's.

"I love you too, my love" Jane answered. After both went to bed, Jane spooning Maura, hugging her tightly against her front "I promise, nobody will ever hurt you or Kathy… I promise you" she finally said before both fell asleep, finding comfort in each other's warmth

It was already half passed nine when Maura woke up from the sunlight picking into the room from the curtains; she was on the same position, embraced by the brunette detective. Carefully she untangled from the detectives arms, preventing waking her up. She got out of bed and looked at the clock, surprising herself when she saw the numbers shinning; she rapidly woke Jane up, remembering that they had invited Jane's family to a Rizzoli Sunday.

Jane groaned softly "Jane, wake up. We need to get ready" the blonde said, rubbing the brunette's arms lovingly.

The detective rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away from her "Morning" she mumbled making Maura to laugh softly. She approached to the brunette and kissed her "Morning, love" she said right after.

"This is my favorite way to wake up" she said smirking and smiling widely, smoothing her tangled, black curls.

"Mine too" she smiled lovely and her

"It weird that Kathy didn't woke up before us, she always wakes up awfully early" she said, looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"Well, yesterday was a big day and the nightmare most have worn her out" Maura said, standing from the bed "I'll awake her up, so we can be ready before your Mother gets here to prepare lunch" the blonde got out of her room and headed straight to her daughter's room.

She quietly opened the door and sat at the edge of her daughter's bed, patting her back softly "Time to wake up, baby girl" she said lovingly at the little blonde.

The little blonde groaned a little and hid her face further on the pillow "Oh! C'mon baby, everyone will be here soon. I know you don't want them to see you asleep" she encouraged the girl.

The girl separated her head from the pillow and moved it to her mother's lap. Maura caressed her girl's soft, blonde locks smiling sweetly at the kid.

"So, someone is having a hard time waking up, huh?" Jane said, entering into the room. He sat beside Maura on the bed and winked an eye at her girlfriend.

"Hey, little bug. You know, if you don't wake up now, I might eat all the pancakes I'll made" she said smiling as the little kid started to rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away from her.

Maura chuckles softly at the sight "She's spending too much time with you Jane!" she said, looking how Jane smirked "C'mon, Sleeping beauty, you won't miss Janie's pancakes, don't you?" Maura finished winking an eye at Jane, who just grinned proudly at her persuasiveness.

Kathy opened her eyes a few second after, seeing her mother smiling at her "Good morning, baby" she said, leaning to kiss the girl's head.

"Morning" Kathy said and right after she stood up from the bed, heading to the bathroom "Hey! Where's my good morning hug? You're losing your chances to have pancakes, bug" Jane joked at the girls, whose eyes went big and turned back to hug tightly her auntie "That's what I wanted!" The brunette said, giving a big, tight hug back to the girl. "Go, baby bug, mommy and I will wait here for you" she finally said.

They all went downstairs after Kathy came out of the bathroom and both Kathy and Jane started to make the pancake batter whilst Maura was chopping fruits to at least, have some healthy items on the meal.

After they finished with breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned up and went upstairs to prepare themselves for the day. Maura helped Kathy to get dressed first. The girl was using a simple green dress with ribbons and sandals. She left the girl playing on her room and headed to hers to starting preparing herself. "Which one?" Maura asked Jane, showing her two fashionable, fancy dresses, one was an apple green and white stripped dresses and the other one was a navy blue, girded dress with transparencies on the sides.

"Honey, it's my family, you should try a short or a less fancy dress" she said, giving a sympathetic smile to Maura "Although, I think you'll look smoking hot on that blue dress" she said, hugging her and giving her a loving kiss.

"How to fix thing on Jane Rizzoli's style" Maura said, smirking at her girlfriend "I got it, you right… and it's getting colder anyways" She finished and walked towards her walk-in closet and started to search the perfect outfit while Jane was dressing herself, she used a pair of skinny black jeans and a light blue plain shirt on top.

Maura came out of the closet with a pair of lose white linen pants with a navy blue and white striped shirt and a pair of red flats "I love when you use your dresses but I have to admit that in more casual clothes you look just as, if not more beautiful" she said, smiling

The blonde approach smiling brightly to the brunette standing beside the bed "You're overly sweet this morning, baby. What are your intentions?" she said mocking and smirking.

"You'll know sooner rather than later" Jane used her usual smirk and kissed Maura one more time, they intended to do it again but the doorbell interrupted them. "Isn't it my mother timely?" Jane said annoyed, sighing deeply wanting to stay cuddle with her girlfriend a while more.

The M.E. laughed softly seeing that Jane was reluctant to let her go "C'mon, baby, time to go down" Maura said and simultaneously Jane pouted "I don't want to"

"Don't be a kid, we have Kathy for that" Maura joked and pulled Jane out of the room, they both went to Kathy's room and told her that Jane's family was here, they kid was excited and ran down the stair to open the door.

"Calm down, bug" Jane said and picked Kathy up on her arms and opened the door, letting in her mother and her brother

"Hi, Janie and hello missy" The older woman said, tickling her stomach, making the girl laughed. She kissed the kid and Jane's cheek and went to greet Maura as well.

Frankie did the same and put the thing they brought on the kitchen counter. After they all greeted each other, Maura, Kathy and Angela went to the kitchen and started to prepare the ingredients for the meal they were about to cook. The plan was to make homemade gnocchi with ragú sauce and roasted kitchen with potatoes and a quinoa and kale salad that Maura insisted in prepare.

"OK, Angela. What the first step" Maura said enthusiastically, clasping her hands after she put the groceries at the back of the kitchen.

"They first step is to put 3 pounds of potato to boil" she said "The secret is to boil them with the skin" she said matter-of-factly. Angela turned and grabbed Kathy from the floor and placed her on one of the stools "And while you mom is with that, you and me, little missy, are going to start with the chicken" she said and the girl squealing happily. Jane and Frankie were watching a Red Sox's Game and chatting busily at the strategy and moves from technical staff and sipping from their cold beers.

"The potatoes are soft and ready to be mashed; so, Kathy I'll need you help and your mother's too. Grab this" she said, passing the little girl the straining making the girl looked at her questioning. "That utensil is used to make mashed potatoes, honey" Maura said laughing at the girl astonishment face.

"I'll need you, Kathy, to twist this little handle" Angela said, showing the little girl how to doing "Ok, I got it" the girl said and right away she grabbed the handle and started to mash the potatoes.

"You did it amazing, Kathy" Angela said "Come on, give me five" Angela raised her palm open waiting for the girl to clash her little hand with her big one. "That's it" Angela grinned proudly and the little girl and her mother laughed at the gesture.

"Now, we're going to add 250 grams of flour, 2 egg yolks, a pinch of salt and my grandmother's secret ingredient" Angela went to the spices rack and showed her a little jar "This little balls here are nutmeg, it a spice from far, far away that's going to give the gnocchi that special touch" the older woman smirked and winked and eye at Maura, who was watching the interaction between her daughter and Angela with delight.

Jane came around and grabbed Maura from behind, rounding her with and arm "So, you're making your grandma's special gnocchis. Huh, Ma?" Jane said and kissed Maura's temple, smiling widely and watched her mother kneading the dough with Kathy by her side watching the older woman in owe.

"Ok, little chef, I need know that you help me here. You're going to take a little bit of the gnocchi dough and you're going to make a little ball with it and gonna place it here, on this side and when they are all ready we're going to powder them with a little of flour" Angela was happy that she got to teach the little girl, who had become the closest thing to a grandbaby she had. "Now, we are going to throw them on the boiling water and wait until they float, that's the way you know they are ready" she instructed, delighted by the girl.

After the gnocchis were ready, the chicken was out of the oven and perfectly cooked along with the potatoes the salad was ready they all gather on the table "I hope you all enjoy this meal" Angela said.

"Oh! You bet, Ma. This looks amazing" Frankie said, his mouth watering from the incredibly delicious smell from the food.

"Nothing of this would've been possible without Maura and Kathy's help" she said, winking an eye at Maura.

"Angela, don't be modest, you did almost everything with Kathy's help" Maura implied smiling.

"We got it; you all did an amazing job. So, let's eat" Jane said, grabbing the gnocchis spoon and serving an small amount in Kathy's plate "Thanks, Auntie Janie" The girl said "Your welcome, bug" Jane answered and served Maura as well, followed by her mother and brother. They all started to eat.

"Oh, God! This is amazing" Jane moaned with her mouth full.

"I have to agree with you, Jane!" Maura said right after. And everyone laughed went Kathy hummed 'yes' and nodded franticly at the statement her mother did.

They all enjoy the meal and it when smoothly, better yet, it went perfectly. The food was amazing, they laughed the whole afternoon and the best part was that they all could feel the love they had for each other. They already felt like a family

* * *

Long after Angela and Frankie left, everything was cleaned up and Kathy was put to bed, and both women were in bed, Maura reading a book and Jane zapping thought the channels.

"I think I'm going to talk with my Ma" Jane suddenly said, looking at Maura.

Maura parted her gaze from the book and took her glasses from her face, she looked at her questioning "What are you planning to talk with her" she asked, not understanding what Jane was talking about.

"After seeing her with Kathy today, I sure she would've been a great grandmother" she said, a hint of sadness showing in her voice.

The blonde inhale deeply at the realization "I'm sure she would've, and I'm sure she will someday"

"So, I'm going to talk to her about Claire and the whole story… probably she will see her at the store or in some other way and that would be worst if she finds out in any other way" Jane said, rubbing her forehead.

Maura put her book on the nightstand beside her and started to rubbed Jane's arm "I'm so proud of you, honey" she said, smiling lovingly at her.

Jane looked at her "Why" she asked.

"Because you're capable of revive one of the most traumatic events of your life and look for help and comfort in your loved ones" she said truthfully and heartfeltly to Jena.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Jane asked her, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Yes, but I love hearing it, though" she said and gave her a chaste kiss "I love you, baby"

"I love you too, infinitely, Maura" Jane said and hugged her while both drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	19. Author's Note Nº 2

**Hello and welcome everyone!**

I'm sorry, this is not an update but a consult and I'm sorry because I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I've been suffering an awful block with this story and I really want to continue with it and finish it. I'm planning to update this month at least once - I hope I can update more, of course - but I'm not sure if the story still interesting to you, I do hope it is still, though!

The thing is I have a few ideas that I want to consult.

1- I'm planning to involve Jack again  
2- Of course, there'll be Jane and Angela's conversation about you know what!  
3- Some romance and more family fluff  
4- More drama involving Kathy and more drama involving the ainsworth  
5- Ally (Jack's daughter) appearing  
6- Tommy appearing, including Tj and someone new  
7- More crimes  
8- Maybe an illness

Please tell me what would you prefer or if you have any other idea, please tell me, Every suggestion is very welcome and appreciated!

Thanks guys, for hang in there and always support me and this story. I wouldn't be able to do this without you, I really appreciate it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone and welcome!**

Finally I could update, I mentioned I've been passing through and awful block and I'm still fighting against it but I'm getting to my normal self. Lol!

I hope you like this chapter! I read all the reviews and Pms you send me regarding the ideas and suggestions I wrote on the second author's note, You gave me a lot of great ideas and I think I have enough material to finish this story. Many people said that they didn't want Jack to come back but a lot of others said that they want him to come back and make justice, I agree with the last ones, the family deserves justice and closure and I hope you like this idea.

In other words I included the therapy, Jane and Angela's talk take place in this chapter, though it's a bit different that what I expected but I thought it was a good idea to make it this way. I'm planing to use a lot of the suggestions you send me! next chapter will talk about a few flashbacks and the Ainsworths are coming back!

I hope you know that I'm really grateful with everyone for supporting me! thank you for taking a bit of your time and write to me, I love it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, if there's anything on your mind please let me know. Every suggestion, comment, review or question is very welcome!  
If there's any grammar mistake, please let me know!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and Ocs

* * *

Monday came and everyone started their week as usual. Maura was on her office checking her email when she spotted a written piece of paper on her desk. The number of a therapist Maura met a few years ago in a forensic psychology conference. Recently Kathy's nightmares became more frequent and intense, almost being night terrors. After a long conversation that same morning, Jane and she agreed to take the girl to see a therapist. They we capable of provide her with reassurance and tons of love but there were a few things that a professional will be able to help her with and find de core of the dreams and how to cope with them. Maura was indeed taking her little girl to a therapist but she realized that she needed it too, just like the whole family did. They all passed through a traumatic event and needed and outlet and help to realize the stress, the effect of those experiences and cope with the vast range of feelings they were all feeling.

She took her phone and dialed the number written on the paper "Hello, Dr. Michelle Brennan's office" the receptionist answered.

"Hello, this is Dr. Maura Isles. May I speak with Dr. Brennan please?" Maura asked.

"I'll put you on hold for a few seconds" she answered politely.

"Sure, Thank you" Maura said and the receptionist went to call the Dr.

And not much after Dr. Brennan answered the phone "Hello, Maura. Nice to hear from you" The woman said.

"Hello, Michelle, it is my pleasure" Maura said, not knowing how to continue with the conversation.

"So, what can I do for you, Maura" Michelle asked politely.

Maura hesitated for a second "I…Me and my family, we've had a rough time lately and I really need to talk to you" she said her voice shaky and nervous.

Michelle sensed the worry and nerves on the M.E's voice "Ok, Maura" she said and posed for a few second checking her agenda to see if there was a vacant, she saw a free spot that same afternoon "Today at 6 pm I have a vacant" she said and continued "Maura, I can tell you are worried, calm down, ok? We'll figure it out" she said, trying to calm the blonde down.

Maura inhale deeply "Thanks, Michelle. See you there" she said and said her goodbyes as well as the therapist and went back to her work.

Not much after Jane came into Maura's office "Hi, babe" The M.E. Greeted her girlfriend, pecking her lips "What brings you down here, honey?" she asked; she had already sent the lab result to the bullpen with Susie.

Jane hesitated for a few seconds before see could utter any word "I want to talk to my mother…but I don't know if I can" she said with a defeated tone on her voice.

Maura looked compassionated at her. She let out a small smile and guided Jane and herself to sit on the couch. "Honey, that is not something easy to talk about" Maura said, her eyes looking lovingly into the brunette's eyes.

Jane huffed frustrated "I'm sure this is taking the best out of me" she let out a groan and hid her face on her hands, leaning further on the couch.

The M.E. placed her hand on the detective's thighs "Baby, look at me please" she coaxed Jane. The brunette straightened a little and looked at Maura "We all had passed through traumatic events and sometimes we need help with those feelings" she explained, Jane kept on looking at her confused, not understanding what her girlfriend was referring to. "I called a therapist today, a friend of mine, actually. We talk about taking Kathy to therapy this morning but after a while I thought that we all passed through the same, in different ways, but the same nonetheless. So, I called her and schedule a session with her…for me and I think we all need a few session to sort thing out" she finished.

Jane furrowed her brow confused and looked quizzically at the blonde. Maura grabbed Jane's hands "I realized that I've lived in fear the last months, fear of… him coming back, fear of failed once again, to Kathy… to you" she explained and continued "We all need to know how to cope with our own feelings" she finished.

Jane's expression softened and looked compassionated at her girlfriend in front of her "Maura, you never failed anyone. What you passed through was something no one should passed through. You did what you had to do" she paused her eyes started to fill with tears "Maybe you regret your choices, we all do at some point, but we have to learn to leave them behind. And for the record, you have never failed me"

They hugged "If this is what you need, I'll be by your side every single step of the way" Jane said when they separated. Making Maura more emotional than she already was "And talking about taking steps, I think I'll talk to my Ma tonight, when you come back from your appointment…I kind of need you there" Jane exclaimed finally.

The blonde M.E. eye's spoke of so much love for the brunette in that moment that without words she said it all, she hugged her and then placed a kiss on her lips, pouring all their feeling and love in it. "I'll always be by your side" she finished.

Jane wiped a tear away from her cheek "Me too, baby, But enough mushiness for today" she joked, making Maura laugh, inevitably shaking her head softly.

"So, I'll pick Kathy up and take her home. You just concentrate on yourself. Ok... I know you tent to put everyone first but try to put yourself first just for today, yes?" Jane said. Maura nodded "I'll try" she simply answered.

"Well, I need to head back upstairs, Korsak found a lead" Jane said checking her phone, saying goodbye with a kiss "see you. I love you" she left towards the elevators, leaving Maura with a comfortable sense of support, reassurance and security she wasn't used to have, for this woman had changed her life in every single sense.

* * *

After she spent the day doing awfully boring paper work, the brunette texted her _"I'm going to pick Kathy up, I love you"_

Maura's phone buzzed, she looked at the screen and noticed the brunette's text, she opened it and read it with a beaming smile on her face _"perfect, thank you, baby. Give her a kiss from mommy, please"_ she texted back.

Within a few second another text came _"I'll sure do, love you"_ Jane wrote. Maura answered with an _'I love you'_ and started to gather her thing up, cleaning her desk and making her way towards the parking lot. She drove for approximately twenty minutes when she arrived to the therapist office.

Letting out a soft sigh, she stepped out of her car and went in, she found the place empty except for a secretariat at the front desk "Hello, I'm Maura Isles, I have an appointment" she said. The young woman behind the desk check the list of patient and found her name "I'll let Dr. Brennan know you are here" she said, inviting the blonde to take a seat while she announced her. A few minutes passed before she entered into the office.

"Hello, Maura" she said, standing up from her chair and greeting the blonde who greeted the redhead as well.

The therapist sat on her chair and Maura sat on the couch in front of her "Thanks for receiving me with such a short notice" Maura apologist

"No need to thank me" she polity said "So, Maura, you told me you and your family passed through some bumps lately, can you tell me a bit more, please" she asked

Maura swallowed the lump that had form in her throat due to her nerves "Mmm… A few years ago I got pregnant, the father and I got married not much after and everything went down nonstop from there" she said and paused, needing some air to continue. "He left his job on Seattle to come here and live together, after that he couldn't find a steady job and gave up to alcohol. He started to be violent… with me and my daughter" she stopped and gathered some strength knowing that the hardest part was ahead "One night, he overheard a conversation with my actual girlfriend and he got rageful, taking it on me. He almost killed me" she explained.

"Ok, it is a lot to wrap your head around, Maura. So, let's go a little bit further back, the beginning of your relationship with… the man in question" she said while making some notes on her notepad.

"He was a gentleman, nice, sweet, caring…" she said but stopped, she grabbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a second, preventing her tears to fall. "I thought he was the right person. I was so wrong" the blonde finished.

The redhead wrote something down and moved on to the next question "When did you notice a change in him?"

"Not much after we got married, he started to look for jobs, but never could find any. He was about to become the head coordinator of the science depart of the University of Washington" Maura let a little laugh "He thought he was too good for any other job after that"

"I see, so after that I assume that he started to drink" she said and Maura nodded affirmatively. "Can you tell me something else, like when he started to become violent?" she asked.

Maura thought for a second her answer "at first he just passed out on the couch and that went on for a while until became the Chief Medical examiner of the commonwealth, after that he started to yell at me and at Kathy, my daughter. And after that things worsen abruptly"

One again she wrote somethings on the notepad "Ok, let's move on to something better, when did you and girlfriends concretized you relationship?"

"We've always been very close friends but there was always something more. We both hide our feeling for a long time until… the whole incident happened. At the hospital, after my final checkup she entered in the room and we couldn't hide it anymore" smiled Maura, remembering that bright moment that light up the darkness she was sunken in.

"That's good" she said smiling a little smile "And what about her, how is she doing?

"She really protective of Kathy and I, she has always been. I have to say that my daughter and Jane are the best things that ever happened in my life" Maura said heartfeltly "But she's passing through some rough times on her own"

"What do you mean?" the therapist asked curiously.

Maura sighed deeply "When she was a teenager she got pregnant and gave the baby up for adoption, she never saw the baby again until my daughter and Jane's daughter's daughter became friends and well, the resemblance between the both of them is undeniable" the blonde explained.

Michelle kept on writing and asked again "You mentioned Maura that Kathy was passing through a rough time too, what's going on with her?"

Maura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat due to remembering her daughter's fears and emotional pain she was in. the M.E. rubbed her forehead frustrated "She saw and suffer all her father did to me, he yell at her and sometimes he tried to beat her up too, of course, I never let him touch a single hair of hers" she said rageful.

The continued to speak for a while more and when Dr. Brennan finished writing something down after the last question she placed the notepad on the coffee table in front of her and took her glasses off, putting them on the coffee table as well "Maura the situation is hard, you all have some type of PTSD, and all your feeling have a reason, I think you all need individual session and group session as well" the redhead aid and continued "I want you know what I wrote this whole time. Take the notepad" she ordered and Maura did as she was told.

Maura opened it and found words written in it. After she read them she asked Michelle "What do these words mean?"

"Can you please read them out loud, please? She calmly asked

Maura obeyed and started to recite the words "Guilt, resentment, anger, pain, loss, shame hopelessness, anxiety, sadness, fear, braveness, passion, happiness, love, compassion, empathy…" she was interrupted by the doctor.

"I noticed all of those feeling while you were talking. The first rows are those feeling you might felt when you were living with him, feelings that might had made you feel unworthy of help and love. Abusers tent to take their victims' spirit down. He did that to you, but fortunate you had Jane and Kathy to help with that. And the last rows are feelings you recover when you left him and showed Jane your feelings for her, those are feeling for your daughter, family, for your life. And that what I want you concentrate" she explained.

Maura took a tissue from the box on the on the coffee table, to wipe the tears that were falling down her eyes. "This might be hard to believe now, but we'll get there" she finished.

A few minutes after they said their goodbyes and went out of the office, each other went to their respective homes. Maura left the place with a new sense of bliss and hope; she finally thought that that awful chapter of her life was behind.

Maura arrived home at 8:23, just in time to tuck Kathy into bed. She opened the door and Kathy immediately ran to her arms "Mommy! You're home" the little girl squealed happily. Maura face lighted up when she saw the little girl; she picked her up; she hugged her a little too long and a little more tightly than usual. "I love, baby girl, more than you could ever know" she whispered on her daughter's ear.

"I love you too, mommy" the girl answered.

The older blonde put the girl on the floor and told her to brush her teeth and that she'll be up in a minute to tuck her in and read a book with her. The girl did as ordered and ran upstairs while Maura greeted her girlfriend.

"Hello, gorgeous" the brunette said, standing up from the couch. She held her hand as she got closer to the blonde and kissed her when she could reach her lips.

"Hi, baby" Maura said after they separated from their chaste but passionate kiss.

Maura went to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of tea "I save you some lasagna my Ma made" she said to the blonde

"Thanks, honey, but I'm not exactly hungry?" she excused.

Jane noticed her fatigue "So, how did the session go?" she asked carefully.

Maura sighed while she was stirring her tea "pretty well" she said and Jane remained expectant, waiting for her to say anything else. Maura noticed and said after "but it's too soon to say anything conclusive or anything at all. We just talk about what brought me to go to therapy and what brought me to think Kathy needed it" she explained.

"Well, I hope that I could help you both" the Detective said encouragingly.

"I think it will" she said, sipping from her steamy hot cup of tea "And did you talk to your mother?" Maura asked.

Jane hesitated for a second and rubbed her forehead, leaning onto the kitchen counter "Yep, I told her to come tonight at 9" she said.

"Ok, that's perfect" she said, drinking the last of her tea "I'll tuck Kathy in and I'll be right back" and right after Maura disappeared, walking upstairs.

Maura went up the stairs and found Kathy waiting for her on her bed with a book on her lap, open on the first page. The blonde smiled sweetly and got comfortable on one side of the bed and took the book, reading the first sentence "Once upon a time in Spain, there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand…" She read story and when she finished it, the little blonde by her side was fast asleep; the older woman carefully got out of the bed and placed the book on the shelf. Then she pulled the cover up to the little girl's chin and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead "Good night, baby girl" she whispered, dimmed the lights and closed the door behind her.

When she reached the ground floor the doorbell rang, she looked at Jane and the brunette looked at her, she nervously took a deep breath and walk to the door. She opened it "Hi, Ma" she tried to say as normally as possible.

"Hello, honey" she older brunette said, greeting her daughter and right after she did the same with Maura. "So, what did you need to talk with me, Janie?" she asked.

Jane looked at Maura "Have a seat, Mom" she said and grabbed Maura's hand, taking her to the couch.

"Ok, Jane. What's going on?" Angela said worriedly.

"Mom, I…Hmm… We found…" she tried to explained unsuccessfully.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Angela noticed the restlessness on Jane's mannerisms and sighed deeply "Honey, do this have anything to do with the woman that came today to the café? Angela said.

Both Jane and Maura looked at each other confused and surprised "Wha-What woman?" Jane asked nervously

"The one that looks just like you" Angela said matter-of-factly

Jane's ayes went wide and her nerves grew bigger rapidly just as the grip on Maura's hand grew tighter "Mom, I…" she tried to say but was cut off by her mother.

"I think I know where you are heading to, you're going to say that you think that she's the baby you gave up for adoption 24 years ago" she began "She might be, but before you say anything I want to say how sorry I'm" she said, leaving Jane and Maura speechless and puzzled "I want you to know the awful mistake we did. We pushed you to do something you weren't sure of, you were the one making that decision and we meddling in that decision anyways. There are no words to express how much I want to take all back let you take the wheel of your own life. You were a kid, yes, but you were also a mature kid who could have made that call on your own" she said heartfeltly. She grabbed the hands of her daughter and looked her directly into her shimmering, dark eyes "I'm really sorry for put you through all this pain" Angela finished, at the verge of tears.

Jane's button lip quivered and looked at Maura for reassurance. The blonde smiled at her and invited her to speak "Mom, this is not your fault. Yes, maybe you and Pop were too severe on me but I understand that you were hurt and disappointed on me too. I just wanted to tell you because she might suspect something and I didn't want you to find about this whole thing this way" Jane said regretfully.

Angela let a tear fall and hugged Jane "What if she is, Mom? What is she is my… my daughter" Jane said scared.

Angela smiled at her "We, all together, figure that out when the time comes, for now let it take its course and try to come to terms with yourself, you need to clear your mind and put yourself at ease, relay on your family" she advised.

"Thanks, Ma" Jane said and hugged. "There's another thing, Ma" Jane said

"What is it, Honey?" Angela asked.

"She has a daughter" Jane smiled apologetically.

Angela's eyes went wide "Wow, that's a surprise. Well, I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree" she joked and patted her daughter's knees.

"Oh! Mom, why are you like this?" Jane said laughing and so did Maura.

"Oh! God, I have another granddaughter, I'm getting old" she said after as they continue to laugh

"So, tell me, what are their names?" Angela asked curiously.

"Her name is Claire and her daughter's name is Melissa, she actually is Kathy's best friend" Jane explained.

Angela huffed "Ok, if this is not fate, I don't know what it is…"

They talked for a while more and after a nice night chatting Angela went to her home and both Jane and Maura went through their night routines as usual.

"It went well after all honey" Maura said while she applied some lotion on her legs.

"It did, baby, it did" the brunette answered with a beaming smile on her face"

Maura smiled and went to the bed were Jane was "I told you" she kissed her and cuddling closer they said their goodnights and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

He was lurking in the surroundings, waiting for the perfect moment to put his plan on action. She made his life a mess, so he'll do de same with hers.


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone and welcome back!**

I hope you like this chapter, I tried to put equal amounts of fluff and drama, I hope I did it right. The next few ones will be kind of stressing but In order to give closure this is necessary. Lol. I'm sensing that the end is coming, But I think at least twenty-something chapter or thirty, but there's a few things to figure before finishing. I hope you like what's next.

I hope you know that I'm really grateful with everyone for supporting me! thank you for taking a bit of your time and write to me, I love it!

Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter and the story itself. If there's anything on your mind please let me know. Every suggestion, comment, review or question is very welcome!

If there's any grammar mistake, please let me know!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and Ocs

* * *

 _The brunette awoke disoriented and confused, all was blurry and gray, the pain in her abdominal area was almost unbearable and she was all alone in a stretcher. Then it hit her, she remembered she was pregnant and the pain was the contractions announcing that the baby she was carrying was about to be born. "Help. Help!" She yelled in between the screams of pain she felt._

 _Out of nowhere a nurse came with an oxygen mask "Don't worry, it'll end soon" she said maliciously._

 _The young brunette started to shake and take the mask off while the nurse pushed it towards her face_

" _Don't move. You are making it hard on yourself" she said angry, pressing harder the mask on Jane's face._

" _I'll end this" a doctor said and pumped something on Jane with a syringe._

" _No, stop!" she yelled and moved and fought until she started to feel numb and sleepy. She was dizzy and could just hear muffled sounds and the clinky noise from the metal medical instruments._

" _Ma, ma…" she just uttered for a while but the person she called so desperately never came._

 _After a while she heard muffled cry and tried to find where noise was coming from with her unfocused and blurry vision. She spotted a little baby coming out from her stomach and tried to move towards the little bundle but someone grabbed the baby and took it somewhere, she was trying to fight against it but was impossible, she was being grasped and pulled down. She screamed and fought but couldn't do anything. She cried and screamed until everything went black._

 _She appeared on a room, completely dark and not knowing where she was. She was at verge of a panic attack. Then she so her father staring at her with an angry expression "You are such a disappointment"_

 _She was breathing loudly and with difficulty and trying to find her father who disappeared into thin air the second we shut. "Why did you do it, Janie? We raised you better than this" said Angela from behind, with sad expression and her eyes red from crying._

 _After hearing her mother's words Jane's lower lip quivered and from her eyes tears started to fall._

 _And then a familiar voice came from behind "It was me? The only thing I did was being conceived and that was not my decision… I loved you, but you didn't" the girl said with a neutral expression and not emotions on her voice, whatsoever._

 _Jane recognized the girl, was younger version of Claire, but even younger she looked just like her when she was 12 years old or so "No, I did loved you, I still do, deeply" she said desperately "I did what was best for you" young Jane said crying and practically begging._

 _The girl just shook her head and as Angela and Frank senior did, she disappeared leaving Jane alone and crying._

* * *

Maura saw her girlfriend tossing, panting and mumbling desperately in her sleep "Jane, come on, wake up, honey"the blonde shook her and tried to wake her up with no success. She thought of a different approach and tried to calm her down "It's just a dream baby, calm down" she said rubbing her sweaty back and whispering loving words on the brunette's ear. After a while being wrapped in her lover's embrace she calmed down and continued to sleep for the rest of the night, unlike the blonde by her side who just could worry about what could have distress her girlfriend's sleep so much. She knew it had something to do with the talk with Angela and her recently discovered daughter.

She waited on bed until it was time to wake up. The alarm went off at 6:30 am and she turned it off, standing up from the bed. The brunette started to stir and stretch herself. "Good morning, babe" she said when she opened her eye and spotted Maura in front of the bed. The blonde smiled and went closer to the brunette kissing her chastely.

"How did you sleep, love?" she asked, obviously wanting to know is Jane could remember her nightmare.

"I sleep well, but I did have a weird dream. I can't remember, though" the brunette said, rubbing her unruly, black curls.

Maura smiled; hiding her concern "I'm glad you slept well" she exclaimed and went to the bathroom to finish her morning routine before waking her daughter up.

Jane followed her to the bath and both, accompanied by each other completed their respective routine. Moments before heading out of the room, Maura's phone rang, she looked at it quizzically but she answered it anyways.

"I'll wake Kathy up" I said and left the room, giving her some calm to speak in peace. She mouthed a 'thank you' and kept on talking through the hope.

I reached the room and open the door softly, and got closer to the bed, sitting on the edge of it "Kathy-bug, wake up" she said and shook the little girl's body slightly.

The girl started to stir and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to wipe the sleep away. "come on, cutie, it time to go to school" Jane said smiling

"Mama?" the girl said opening her eyes slightly.

Jane's mouth opened fully and the brunette felt her heart melting at the sound of the little girl's voice saying that word. The girl never called Maura Mama, she was Mommy. She then thought the girl was just too sleepy and confused "It's auntie Janie, bug" she smiled.

"I know" the girl said and snuggled into the brunette's lap. Jane felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The joy she was feeling was more than any other she had felt since she could tell Maura she was in love with her.

She managed to keep them at verge and dress the girl up to take her downstairs and prepare some breakfast for the three of them. While she prepared the food Maura came. The blonde M.E. looked concerned and nervous but tried to hide it for the girl's sake. Jane noticed it but left it there, not wanting to discuss serious topics in from of the little girl.

We finished breakfast relatively quickly and got up heading towards Kathy's Daycare. When they got there Maura took the girl to her class room and came back to the car. None of them said a word while driving to the headquarters. Jane pulled out of the road and into the parking lot of the station.

"I received a call from Ally" Maura said suddenly.

Jane looked confused at her "Ally, as in jack's daughter?" She asked.

Maura nodded and looked at the window, sighing deeply

"So, what did she call for?" Jane asked beginning to feel really concern.

"She told me jack left her a note" Maura said looking at Jane with tears in her eyes.

Jane's eyes went wide "What?!" she exclaimed horrified. "Did she tell you what the note said?"

Maura didn't say a word but took her phone and unlocked, she searched through her photo gallery and showed Jane a picture. Jane took the phone and wrote 'I will probably die doing this, but she deserves it. I'm sorry' she furrowed her brows. The detective turned it off and looked at Maura, whose eyes were full of unshed tears. Jane let go of the phone and grabbed Maura's hand in hers and looked at the blonde "This means nothing!" Jean said firmly "I promised you then I'll do every day if I have to. He will never, ever come close to you, I won't let him" Jane swore.

The both looked intently at each other and Jane kissed Maura passionate and chastely. The M.E. finally could share some of the tear she was trying to not let fall.

"I promise" the detective repeated hugging her tightly against her chest.

* * *

I had been and awfully slow day, no cases and just paperwork to do. Even though the brunette detective was full of paperwork behindhand she could not concentrate in it with the note Maura showed her.

She spent the whole day trying to find any lead to jack's whereabouts, but nothing came out of her searches.

She was frustratingly rubbing her forehead "Did you find anything?" Korsak asked her while he placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

The brunette looked up and shook her head "nothing so far, is like he disappeared" she said, slamming her hand on her desk in frustration.

"Calm down, Jane" he said, trying to keep this from the rest of the team. So far just both women, Frost and Korsak new about the letter and they needed as much discretion as possible. "I talk to James and Alvarez to vigil outside your house the next few days, just in case" he said and Jane's eyes went wide and before she could speak Korsak chimed in "I didn't tell them anything, they are just on surveillance" he assured her

"Thanks, Vince" she said she said heartfeltly.

She shook his head "Just be careful He said. The brunette smiled a small smile and left the bullpen going towards the morgue. She reached the basement and walk to Maura's office, knocking on the door before coming in "Hey! Love" she said to the blonde on the desk with her nose stuck in a pile of files.

The M.E. lifted her head from what she was doing "Hi, Honey" she said her voice soft but concerned and went back to her paperwork.

Jane went to the desk "I talk to Korsak and Frost and they both are looking for him" she said carefully. Maura looked up again her face showing gratefulness.

"And for a few days we'll have a patrol outside the door, just in case" she assured, rubbing her palms

The blonde managed a small smile "Thanks, Jane" she said and went back again to the files in front of her. Jane rounded the desk and hugged Maura from behind "Everything will be just fine, Baby. I'll make sure of it" she exclaimed and just hugged the blonde for a while.

* * *

A while after Jane left Maura noticed the time. She gathered her things and talked to Susie and her team to let them know what needed to be done and left to pick Kathy from daycare.

"I'm going to pick Kathy" she texted Jane.

Jane texted her back the following instant "Ok. Please be careful, let me know when you have Kathy with you and when you get home, Give her a kiss from me" she wrote.

"I will sure do. Love you, baby" she wrote getting inside the car.

"Love you, too" she texted back and the brunette when back to her duties.

Maura drove to the daycare and pick the girl up, she immediately texted Jane as promised. When both mother and daughter were about to go out of the school they bump into Richard.

"Hey, you two!" The man said

"Hello, Richard. How are you?" she greeted the man and asked politely.

"Everything is fine! And you, how's Jane doing?" He asked smiling.

"She's fine, working like crazy. And Claire?" she answered and asked

"Working like crazy" he laughed and his phone rang "I hate work calls" he huffed "Well, I have to go, Bye Maura, was really nice to see you both. Send my love to Jane." he said, Maura said her goodbyes and when she left he picked his phone and entered into the building.

Both blondes went home. When they arrived, she saw a cruiser on the curb and breathed deeply knowing those were Korsak's friends patrolling the zone. While the little girl was drawing in the kitchen counter Maura was trying to prepare dinner before Jane got home, but her mind was too busy thinking and worrying about her ex-husband. She tried to hide her nerves and worry but she knew that it was difficult because of the amount of fear she was feeling. She knew she had people by her side, taking care of her and her family but also knew the man and how crazy he was, he was capable of anything in order to make her suffer and that was what made her the most fearful.

* * *

Jane spent the rest of her afternoon trying to find something that lead her to Jack Armstrong but found nothing; it was like he vanished three month ago. When she looked at her watch she noticed it was passed her time to leave and go home.

"You should be getting home, Jane" Frost said before she could stood up from her

"I was about to do that" she said and stood from the chair.

"Don't worry too much, we have your back" he said heartfeltly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jane smiled gratefully "I know. Thanks" she said and hugged the guy. "Bye" she said leaving the bullpen. The brunette drove home, wanting desperately to hug her lover and the kid she considered hers.

She pulled out of the street and parked the car on the garage. She got down of the car and walked to the door and noticed a patrol car outside, on the curb. She sighed and kept on walking to the house. When she entered into it she heard the little girl run towards her. Immediately the brunette's face lighted up and picked her up

"Hi, Mama" the little girl said with no hesitation. Maura heard the words her daughter said and tuned looking surprised at Jane, whose eyes were teary.

"Hello, baby girl" the brunette said fighting the lump in her throat and hugging the little blonde tightly against her chest.

Jane carried the girl to the stool and placed her there, leaving her finish her picture. She rounded the island and hugged Maura tightly. "Did she call you Mama?" Maura asked smiling when the separated.

Jane nodded, and cleaned a little tear that felt from her eye "She-She called my Mama this morning too. I wanted to tell you but the whole J-Jack thing got in the way" the world left her mouth leaving a bad taste "I hope you don't mind that she called me Mama, I loved it and…" she was saying but was interrupted.

"Hey" Maura said "You are as much her mother as I am. Since she was born you have been there. You have been her guardian angel. You, above anyone else deserved to be called 'Mama'" The blonde said firm but lovingly. The brunette's eyes started to tear again and Maura couldn't resisted clean them with her thumbs and kiss her. "I love you, Jane. So, so much" she said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too" she assured "I promise I will always love you, both of you" she said with tears falling down her eye.

They had dinner and the happiness both were feeling was unexplainable. They enjoy the evening to the fullest. After dinner they changed their clothes and put their pajamas on, finishing their night routines. All three watch a movie but Kathy didn't need much time to fall asleep on her Mama's lap.

"I think someone needs to be tucked in" Maura said smiling at the little girl.

"I think so too" she was prepared for untangled her arms from the little girl belly and for Maura to take her to her room.

"Why don't you tuck her in tonight, mama" Maura smiled and Jane did the same. The brunette kissed her and carried the little blonde in her arms and brought her to her room, while she was going upstairs she heard Maura's phone ring and the blonde picked it up as soon as she could preventing waking Kathy up. Jane got to the room and placed Kathy on her bed and pulled the cover up to the girl chin.

"Good night, baby. Mama loves you very, very much" she with a huge smile on her face. The detective kissed the girls forehead a couple of times.

When the brunette went down the stairs again found Maura leaning against the kitchen counter with a distressed face. "Maura, what's going on? Why do you have face?" she asked. Worry beginning to creep into her.

"Richard called… Nobody can find Claire, nor Melissa" she said scared. Jane felt like a punch in the stomach and fear was invading her.

* * *

 **Btw, Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


End file.
